My New Moon
by TwilightFanpires
Summary: SEQUAL TO MY TWILIGHT. What happens if Bella is already involved with the super-natural before she meets Edward? Heartbreak, Lust and Love all in one. From strange family members to crazy flying abilities, enter Forks as a human Bella. Bella x ?
1. The Move

_**SEQUAL TO MY TWILIGHT.**_

_I'd advice you to read My Twilight before you read this. Go to my profile and then look at the stories I have written you'll find it there. Okay, more to the point._

**_APOLOGY_**

_I do apologize for promising the sequal like a week ago but did not post it, I'm either a lazy **** or it was because I was busy or I just didn't know how to start. Okay it was all of them, I really didn't know how to start this. It's also heartbreaking to write a story about Edward leaving Bella, I tried it in my other story True Love [ Rated **M** ] I couldn't keep Edward away for more then 3 chapters, I really suck. I really do apologize._

**_ANOTHER APOLOGY_**

_These chapters won't be as long as they were in My Twilight as I have another story that I said I'll do a sequal to after I'm done with this sequal, but I personally can't bare to leave that story without a sequal for any longer. So, My New Moon and True Love's sequals are going to have to share my time. **SORRY**. I also won't update everyday like I did before with My Twilight [ well usualy did anyways ] as I have got back on track with my friend and were all cool now and I haven't got free weekends anymore, I spend them with her. Best friends are more important, sorry. Okay, hmm._

**_ANOTHER APOLOGY_**

_I will **NOT** be having the warewolves, they will just be legends in here, SORRY TO ALL JACOB FANS! I just think it will be difficult to write about Jacob when I'm not exactly his biggest fan [ all his fault, he shouldn't be so obsessed with a girl who has a vampire for an ex, I found him annoying ] _

_Don't worry. I am replacing Jacob's big part with another hotty, hell yeah. A vampire, so haha. Sorry again to werewolve fans, their just too long to introduce into my story, I will have Jacob visiting Bella [SOMETIMES] but she will mostly be with this new dude that I'm planning to add. I can't tell you anything about the new dude for the following reasons;_

_1) It will be a complete spoiler to my story._

_2) I don't even know how I am going to do the new hotty, all I know his hot and a vampire._

**Once again, sorry for spelling mistakes, for taking so long, and being a little cow and not doing as you would have liked.**

**SORRY.**

**Read + Review = Thanks**

_

* * *

_

_Birthday_

I was going to turn eighteen today, yay. Detect the sarcasm please. I was so not pleased, it was one year older then Edward and I hated the thought of turning old, I really wished they just turned me into a vampire. I also still hadn't gotten over the whole Alex and Amiee leaving thing. A tear escaped my eye and I rubbed it away. I sat up and rubbed my eyes away from sleep. I yawned and got out of the bed. I stumbled to my closet and looked for something to put on. I as always, ended up getting my skinny jeans and converse's with a random jumper. I walked down stairs and got out a cereal bar and then went to put my coat on. I locked the door behind me and walked out into the damp morning in Forks.

I got out of the car and was greeted by a very hyper Alice.

"Happy birthday!" She said and hugged me.

"Ssh, not so loud." I hissed at her.

"Oh Bella." She started to whine.

"You promised." I said to her.

"I didn't promise anything, it was all Edward." She said and took my hand then we walked towards my god like boyfriend, Edward.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hello. Am I correct that you would not like me to mention your birthday today?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He just mentioned it.

"It is correct." I said trying to be as formal as him. He grinned his crooked grin and kissed me on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt someone smack my shoulder.

"Presents!" I heard Alice say. I pulled away from Edward, that was a first.

"Alice what did I tell you?" I asked her.

"Don't get any presents." She said and smiled.

"And, what did you do?" I asked her.

"Got you one." She said and threw a silver box in my hands. I handed it back to her.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I said and leaned against Edward's Volvo.

"You haven't even opened it yet." She whined.

"Alice." Edward said in a threatening tone.

"Edward." Alice said mimicking Edward's tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Have a nice day." I said and done a soldier salute and winked at Edward. He smiled at me and pecked me on my lips. I walked away feeling a little dizzy.

I skipped out of my English lesson spinning and dancing to the cafeteria. I got a few 'weirdo' looks from the Senior's and a few of the Junior's but I ignored them and then ran at full speed to the cafeteria. I stopped by the cafeteria door, I straightened my back and fixed my hair into place and walked in. I saw Edward shaking his head and laughing by the table we usually sat at. I rolled my eyes again and walked over to him.

"Hello gorgeous." I said to him and kissed him. I saw him roll his eyes.

"Hello beautiful." He said and kissed me again. I sat in the chair next to him and Alice was eyeing what I was wearing. I sighed and looked at the food Edward had placed infront of me.

"I'm not hungry." I said and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing." I said and Alice kicked me under the table.

"Eighteen." I said to them. I heard other chairs being moved and didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"Eighteen isn't that old, anyways Edward is a hundred and seven so technically, he is older then you." I heard Jason say.

"Thanks." Edward said.

"I'm still a year older pysically though." I said to them.

"Bella, get over it, your going to get old." Alice said, it was harsh. It was true and harsh.

"Alice." Edward and Jason growled at the same time. A tear escaped my eye and Edward kissed it away quickly.

"Sorry Bella, that was harsh." Alice said and smiled at me, well trying to smile.

"It's okay, it's true." I said and shook my head. "It's fine." I said to her and smiled. The other reason we were missing Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Claire is that they were pretending to be Seniors so they weren't in school anymore.

"I shouldn't have said that though." Alice said and looked away. No one spoke for a few minutes. I looked at Jason and he was pulling a face. He moved his hand over to my food tray and picked up a pizza and bit into it. I laughed.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and laughed again. He tried his best not to spit it back up. I stopped laughing watching him swollow the pizza.

"That was disgusting." He said after swollowing the last bite. I shook my head and laughed. Edward chuckled and Alice smiled.

The bell rung and we all got up. A few of the heads always turned when the students saw the Cullens and the Bella bunch, thats what they called my family, got up. It was always very big gossip when me and Edward got together and then when the Cullens and my lot sat together.

"See you." Jason said and kissed my cheek.

"Bye." I mummbled.

"See you after school Bella, there is going to be a dress at your house, put it on." Alice said and smiled then walked away.

"Oh no." I said slapping my palm to my head, there was a party at the Cullens tonight, I refused to let my family do any parties but I never considered the Cullens to do me one, it was absurd.

"You'll be fine." Edward said to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and we started to walk out of the cafeteria to biology.

"But Eighteen." I whispered. He shook his head and carried on walking. I sighed and gave up.

"This is unecessary." I said waving my hands in the air and then pointing at the blue knee high dress. I'll admit the v-neck was good but still unecessary.

"It's extremely necessary, you know what Alice is like with clothes." Edward said and half dragged me to his car. I waved at Charlie and he waved back.

"Have fun." He shouted to me.

"Sure." I yelled back. Edward chuckled. He opened the car door for em and I got in. I done the seat belt and leaned abck into the chair.

"Why couldn't we take my car?" I asked him.

"How was I going to drop you off?" He asked back.

"Can I atleast drive, as it is my birthday?" I asked.

"I thought you didn't want me to mention it's your birthday, anyways if I let you drive you'd propably drive the other direction of my house, now knowing the way you are with parties." He said and chuckled again.

"Yeah, yeah." I mummbled and rested my head against the door window. Edward took my hand and carried on driving to the house.

* * *

I did say the chapters weren't going to be long, I also couldn't be bothered to write anymore in this chapter as I am tired and sleepy. I am also lucky to have even started this today, I was thinking of excuses to put this off but I couldn't think off any. [It's all to do with the Edward leaving, if you've read New Moon you'll know what I'm talking about.]

**Read + Review = Thanks**


	2. Party

_I'm meant to be grounded, apparently I was rude. Sorry. I didn't have a chapter on back up so I couldn't update when I stole my sisters computer. I risked typing this up when mum went out. I won't update for a bit [as mum took my computer] but I am on my best behaviour now so hopefully will get my computer back soon._

_Sorry. Love you.x_

* * *

Party

I got out of the car and frowned. The tree's were covered in white lights and others were covered in pink light. Yuck, pink. Edward came over to my side and took my hand.

"Kill me." I said and started to walk towards the house. Edward reached for the door handle.

"Ready?" He asked.

"No." I said and he opened the door. I was greeted by a very loud_, Happy Birthday Bella_. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Alice pulled me inside the house and then pulled me over to a table with a load of boxes wrapped in shiny wrapping paper.

"Presents!" She squeeked and threw a silver box into my hands.

"I haven't even said hello to anyone yet." I said and started to place the box back.

"Open it." Alice literally growled at me. My eyes went wide and I did as I was told. I pulled off the wrapping paper and watched Alice at the same time. She might burst anytime soon. I moved my eyes away from her face and then opened the box. I opened the box and found a little charm bracelet placed on a little cushion. I placed it in my palm. I already had one from my family, another one from the Cullens.

"The butterfly charm is from me." She said and pointed at the little silver butterfly with little diamonds on each wing. "The little cross is from Carlisle." She said pointing at the little silver cross. _Intressting_. "That, is the key to the house. Quite literally, it's from Esme." She said pointing at a slightly bigger key. "We couldn't get a smaller key, the key for the door that we had before was too big, we had to get a new one." Said Alice.

"You got a new key, for me?" I asked. They were complete nutters, replacing a door key just so it could fit on my bracelet.

"Obviously." She said and rolled her eyes. "That is from Emmett." She said pointing at a little t.v. remote. I laughed, everyone smiled at me. I then noticed Claire and Jason in the room. Claire sitting on the arm rest and Jason standing behind her. "That is from Rosalie." She said pointing at a little silver ribbon. "That is from Jasper." She said pointing at a little silver hand pointing a thumb's up. I smiled. "And this one if obviously from Edward." She said pointing at the biggest charm on the bracelet, it was what looked like a clear diamond, heart. I glared at Edward. He always had to go and spend unecessary money, I already knew how much he loved me and how I loved him. He smiled and shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I said and looked at my other family. Alice snatched the bracelet out of my hand and put it around my right wrist.

"Perfect." She said and took the box and replaced it with another box wrapped in red wrapping paper. I really hated anyone spending money on me, I had told them not to get me _anything_. I sighed and started to rip off the wrapping paper. I then heard tires screeching, I placed the box on the table and looked around. Alice and Edward were grinning hugely, the rest of them looked confused.

"You didn't get me a car, did you?" I asked Alice.

"_We_ didn't." She said making sure she said the we loud and clear. There was only one person who bought me cars when they werern't needed, only one person who was more annoying then anyone else I knew. The only annoying thing he done was talk about cars and that was enough to make me add him to the _most annoying_ list.

"Alex!" I yelled and ran to the door. I swung the door open and was nearly crushed.

"Bella." He said and picked me up and carried on hugging me. I started to cry.

"You idiot." I said and slapped the back of his head. "How could you!" I yelled at him and whacked him again. He pulled me closer.

"Yes, I'm an idiot. I don't know how I could. Amiee is going to kill me when she finds out, which will be soon." He said and gave me a squeeze and then put me down.

"I missed you." I said and hugged him again.

"Have you grown?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"No." I replied. I remembered Alex and Jasper running towards each other at inhuman speed with me still on Alex's back. _It really could have ended.. but it didn't. There, now be quiet_. I threatened myself. Alex put his hand into his back pocket and pulled out some car keys. He started to swing them in the air making the keys hit against each other and cause a little _pling. _"Oh Alex." I started to whine.

"You should be used to it by now." He said and smiled. He took my hand and then placed the keys in my hand and enclosed my fingers around it. I sighed and he put his hand around my waist. He walked me to the front door and I saw the monster he had gotten me.

"Pegani Zonda, it's a right beauty." He said proudly.

"You say that about every car." I pointed out.

"I do not." He said to me. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It's still a car Alex." I said and looked at him. He pulled a face. "I like it though, thanks." I said and he kissed my cheek and pulled me back inside the house. Alice ran over and shoved the little red box into my hands. I sighed and started opening again.

"Growing old here." Alex said and sighed. I rolled my eyes and ripped the paper off.

"Happy now?" I asked and looked at the little box. I opened the box and found 2 pieces of papers with a lot of writing on it.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"I haven't even read ti yet." I said to her and looked back at the papers. They were gone, Alex was holding them.

"Ms. Swan. . Lalalala. Tickets to Italy, lalalala. You pick the date. Lalalala." Alex said to me. I didn't understand a word of it. Alex roleld his eyes. "Their plane tickets to Italy for you and Edward." He said using simple language. My mouth formed a little 'o'.

"You don't want to go?" Edward asked, he was standing right next to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"No, I love it!" I screamed at jumped at him. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed his cheek.

"Italy." Claire said in one of her 'oh dear' voices.

"The Volturi can kiss my ass." I said realizing what she was thinking. I heard someone tutting.

"Naughty word Bella." Emmett said and laughed. I pretended to zip my lips and throw the key away.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's as far away as possible from them." Edward promised my sister. I got back on my own feet.

"Alex, how come Amiee doesn't know your here?" I asked him. Alex's eyes went wide.

"I better go." He said and started to walk to the door.

"No, you just came." I yelled at him. He carried on walking. I ran after him and he was gone. I tripped and fell on my knees. I got up and looked at my dirty jeans. I heard a growl behind. My body froze but I managed to move my head. I looked behind me and saw Jasper and Jason staring at me ready to atack. I whimpered and they growled, I screamed and they jumped for me. Edward caught Jasper's leg and Jason was dragged down by Emmett in mid-air. They carried on growling. I passed out from the shock.


	3. Loss

_Yes, I know it's really short and I haven't even read it myself yet to check for mistakes but I was in a rush as you noticed I have been banned from my computer/ I also apologize for making him leave so quick. BLOP. Oh well, I promise the new character will be awsome :P oh and the next chapter longer. lol_

_**READ + REVIEW = THANKS**_

* * *

Loss

I woke up with soar knee's and then I realised I was in my room. I had no memory of how I had gotten here. I turned myself to face my alarm clock and it read _2:04AM_

"Huh?" I said to no one.

"You passed out, we told Charlie you fell asleep. Jasper is extremely sorry, and Jason is ready to kill himself. If only he could." Claire said to me from somewhere in the room. I sat up and realised there were two people in my room.

"Edward?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella." I heard him say.

"They didn't kill me, don't apologize." I said to him. I hated it when he blamed himself for things that weren't his fault. It was frustrating.

"You could have gotten hurt." He snapped raising his voice. My eyes went wide. He never raised his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting out of my bed and walking towards him.

"I'll be back later." Claire whispered and dissapeared.

"What is it?" I asked Edward and placed my hand on his cheek. He stepped back and my hand dropped to my side.

"We're leaving." He said avoiding my eyes. _Well, urm, that, urm, speechless_. He was leaving me? Or was I coming with him? He couldn't leave.

"You can't leave me." I said and stepped towards him, he backed away. "Edward you can't." I said and my eyes started to water.

"You could get hurt because of me. I have to go." He said to me and walked towards the window.

"So is that it, then?" I yelled not caring if I woke Charlie.

"No it's not it. You have to promise me you won't get yourself into trouble." He said to me and I nodded. I still loved him no matter what the damn he was doing, I would do as he asked. "It's for Charlie of course. I will make you a promise in return." He said and smiled, it didn't look right. "I promise to you that you will never see me again." He said and started to back away again. My eyes went wide. "It's alright, your only human. Your memories will fade." He said to me.

"And your memories?" I asked him.

"I'll still remember, but our kind get easily distracted. You understand." He said to me.

"Why can't I come with you?" I asked and walked towards him. My legs felt like jelly, I was suprised I was still standing, let alone walking.

"It's not the right place for you." He answered me.

"Where you are is always the right place for me." I snapped.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He said and carried on looking at the ground. It took my time to figure out what he was saying.

"You.. don't want.. me?" I asked him trying to get the words out.

"No." He said and looked at my face. I felt cold, propably as cold as a vampire. The love of my life, didn't want me.

"Oh." I breathed out.

"I'll still love you... in a way. But I'm sorry for making this go on for this long. I didn't mea-." I cut him off.

"Don't." I said and looked at the floor a tear escaping my eye. I saw Edward's hand twitch towards me but he controlled himself. The time Edward had given me was not enough, but so much more then I deserved.

"Like I said. You'll never see me again. It will be as if I never existed." He said to me. That was absolutely ridiculous, how could I just forget about him. That's the thing, I can't. "Goodbye, Bella." He said.

"Wait." I ran to him and hugged his waist. He didn't move away from me then. He removed my arms from his waist and pinned them to my sides, he kissed my forehead.

"Bye." He whispered and dissapeared. I could have sworn I heard a faint _'I Love You' _but that must have been my brain playing tricks on me. I fell to the ground and started to cry.

I wasn't too sure when but later Claire hopped through my window and pulled me into her arms. She hugged me tight and started to sob.

"I'm sorry Bella." She said and carried on sobbing.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to go, Edward had a point when he left. We could kill you and you already know we only stayed because the Cullens did. Their gone now, so now we have to go." She said and carried on sobbing. She carried me to my bed and placed me on it.

"No, you can't. Not you too!" I screamed. Charlie would propably be awake now.

"I'm sorry. It's Charlie. I have to go. I love you. Forever and ever." She said and her voice turned to a faint whisper.

"No." I screamed.

"Love you." She whispered and dissapeared.

The door opened and Charlie came in.

"What's the matter Bella?" He asked, I noticed he was holding a baseball bat.

"Their gone. Their gone. Their gone." I said and started to cry. Charlie came over and hugged me.

"Who's gone sweetheart?" He asked.

"Everyone." I said and carried on crying. Edward, Alice, all of the Cullens. Claire and Jason, Alex and Amiee. Everyone. My entire family, my life, everyone, gone. _Puff!_ Like a puff of smoke, they dissapeared.

"It will be okay." He said and rubbed my back. He had no idea that my sister and brother in law and my boyfriend or now ex-boyfriend, and his family had gone.

_**October**_

_**November**_

_**December**_

_**January**_

The minutes, hours, days, weeks even. Passed quickly, it all went by like a blur. I often remember how great it was when all my family was together, my family, including my mum. With Amiee and Claire and even Alex. I then remembered it wasn't all that great when I was with my mum, because I didn't have Edward then. I then remembered the first few weeks with Edward and my family. It was perfect, appart from me without my mum. If I wanted one I had to loose the other, I could never have one without the other. _Now_, I don't have either.


	4. New

_Yes, it's a bit rushed and I also don't think I reached the goal of making it longer than the last but a few of you got impatient._

_OH YEAH! Im unbanned from computer, that's also what I wanted to mention. That was also the reason I didn't update because I was barred lmao._

_I typed up a new story but I won't bother with that one at the moment, I'll post it in a bit so check it out. It's called **Fool**._

* * *

New

It was pretty much the ordinary, boring, dull, day at school. Except today we were getting two new students. No one knew what gender either one of the new comers were, the girls hoped it was two absolutely good looking boys, and the boys wished it was super model look-a-like girls. I would be laughing so hard if it was neither, a hideous girl and a nerd'ish boy. Well, I can't judge people. I'm a hideous girl and a nerd. I rolled my eyes and walked to the cafeteria. I stepped through the doors and walked over to the food counter and got a bottle of water. I never ate much, since .... left. I also found it hard to think his name, if I tried to say his name I would burst out into tears. So, avoid anything that might make me say his name.

"Bella!" I heard Jessica's voice. I looked around the cafeteria try'ing to spot where she was. I noticed her sitting at a table with two strangers, they must be the new comers. I walked towards the table. As I got closer I noticed both of the new comers were beautiful, the female had long blonde hair and was thin and looked tall, she reminded me of ..._Stop_. I reminded myself about my rule. The male had blonde hair, about the same length as E.... _No!_ He was tall and slim too, he was muscly and all together good looking. I sat down and the strangers noticed me. I noticed they were both extremely pale. When I looked at the female's eyes, I noticed they were a golden colour. _NOT AGAIN!_ I already knew. This is going to be tricky. The boy also had golden eyes. They had both arrived in sort of, noticable cars. The boy arrived in a white _Mercedes Benz C200 _and the girl in a _Toyota Celica GT SP. _

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said and smiled at the girl and boy.

"I'm Charlotte, and this is my brother Gerard. Charlotte and Gerard Johnson." Said the beautiful blonde girl, she extended her arm and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I said and smiled. Smiling had gotten harder these days, I never smiled, I never had a reason to. The only person who could make me smile right now was _E-, _and he wasn't here. I still found it hard to remind myself to not use his name, it hurt. Even Alex wouldn't be able to make me smile, but he wasn't coming back to even try. I sighed and tried to pay attention to the conversation Mike and Jessica were having. They had started dating less then a week ago, it was nice to finally see someone happy. Jessica had also introduced me to a girl called Angela, I was suprised I hadn't met her yet. She was dating a boy called Ben, he, I had heard of but never met.

"So Bella, I hear you were the last new kid before us?" Asked then new boy Gerard. _New vampire_.

"Yeah." I answered him and looked at my bottle. I felt his eyes on my face but I ignored him. I started to open my water of bottle and then close it again. Finally the bell rang and it was time to go to class.

"Does any one know where building 4 and room 4D is?" Asked Gerard.

"I do, it's my class. You got biology with me." I said and waited for him to get up. He shot up from his seat and walked next to me.

"Cool." He said and smiled, I started to walk out of the cafeteria doors and lead the way to building four.

On the way Gerard decided to break our akward silence and talk.

"You don't seem that happy, why?" He asked.

"I'm not unhappy." I said and didn't look at him, I carried on walking towards building four.

"I _know,_ your unhappy." He said to me.

"You don't know anything." I turned to face him and snapped. "Stupid vampires, think your mr-or-mrs-know-it-all. I said and his eyes went huge. "Your not the first super-natural person I've met." I said and started to walk towards building four.

"Shocked, who is the others?" He asked. I didn't answer. "Come on, please." He said and put his arm around my waist. I slapped it off, it didn't hurt him but he got the message.

"Keep your hands off me." I said and carried on walking.

"Won't you tell me? Who were the others?" He asked. I sighed.

"My family." I said to him.

"How many in your family?" He asked.

"Before I had my two sisters and my two brother's in law, which is four. My mother and step-father didn't live with me here, but all together there is six in my family." I answered him. I missed the part about the Cullens, he didn't need to know.

"Oh." He breathed out.

"Building four." I said pointing at the correct building. I looked at him and he nodded. I was about to pull the door open when he done it for me.

"Thank you." I mouthed and walked towards room 4D. I stopped at the door and pointed. "After you." I said.

"Ladies first." He said and I raised an eyebrow but went inside the class.

"We have a new student." I heard the teacher say. I rolled my eyes and walked towards my desk. I sat down and got my books out and got prepared to survive through an hour long, boring, biology lesson.

"Could you take a seat next to please. "Said the teacher pointing at my desk. I rolled my eyes and moved further away from the seat next to me. I didn't even hear the chair move but from the corner of my eye I saw him sitting there. He was grinning at me, not even watching his teeth. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hello again." He whispered so the teacher doesn't hear him. I sighed and started to write down notes. "Will you tell me why your upset?" He asked.

"I thought you knew already." I responded.

"Miss Swan." The etacher said my name noticing me talking.

"Sorry sir." I said and turned back to writing my notes.

"I could tell you were unhappy, atleast I think i could tell. I haven't got some freaky powers telling me your mood." He said and chuckled. _Twat!_ I screamed at him in my head. "Tell me why your upset." He asked me in a soft tone.

I looked straight ahead. "Please?" He asked again, his sweet breath fanned against my skin and it made me loose my stubborness.

"The love of my life left." I said and looked down at my hands.

"Oh." Gerard breathed. I nodded and I didn't see him for the rest of the day. But he had brought up the memory of _him._

_

* * *

_

I need ideas of what to do as you propably noticed that it's not like the usual New Moon but the plot is sort of the same appart from the Warewolve stuff.

_I mentioned it in My Twilight or somewhere in the last 3 chapters that the Warewolves are just a legend. I need ideas about what power Gerard could have, if any at all. Charlotte, I already know what kind of power she has but I won't reveal yet, it will be told __later. _

_I also need ideas about what Bella and Gerard could do together, basically I need chapter ideas. _

_Thanks._

_OH, OH, OH. Just to annoy you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. _

_HAHA. It often annoys people. It's obvious I don't, Stephenie wouldn't be writing her own version of Twilight [again] because she already has one. Complicated. Don't ask. Anyways._

_Idea's please. :)_

_._


	5. Town

_A round of applause for Shan please. This chapter is dedicated to Shan for giving Gerard a power. XD. If your confused then read Shan's review. XD. Anyways, sorry for not updating much and sorry for this being short. I couldn't think of anything to do, I need chappy ideas. I seem to have plenty of idea's for other stories but not this one. Fab isn't it? Anyways, if you think your okay to read M rated stuff, please check out my story Fool, it's sort of Twilight from Mike's P.O.V. It's still work in progress but I think it's worth the peek, it's also with a twist and not your innocent looking Mike. Hehe._

_Did you know? _

_I actually considered making Bella dye her hair blonde in this story but I don't think some of you would have been too happy [and don't go telling me don't dye her hair blonde because blonde's are dumb, cause their not, don't be a twat, i'm blonde] anyways. Changing the subject. You can't judge someone you don't know. _

_I am sort of consider Bella loosing her virginity to Gerard but I don't think that would work as I would be making my life more difficult when it comes to Edward and Bella again._

_ I am still considering getting Bella a kitten._

_I am thinking of getting Bella a new car. Ideas?_

_I am thinking about rubbing out Eclipse from my series as look at the amount of trouble I am having with the 2nd book and I didn't have a Victoria, James, Laurent in my first book so I can't just randomly add a Victoria. I might do a new villain and I have an idea who I could do the villain as but that's all wrapped up for now. XD_

_Okay, this is just sort of necessary. Need your opinion._

_Should I make Bella get in a car crash to get Edward back? Or just get Bella in a car crash and no Edward back? _

_I also need ideas what would make Edward come back as I can't be arsed with the whole Volturi, they get on my nerves._

**_

* * *

Town_**

I was quite literally crawling on the floor looking for my phone. It kept on buzzing and it was starting to get on my nerves. It was around 5 in the morning, who the hell would be calling me at this time? Ridiculous. I tried to open my eyes wider so I could see better, I was still sleepy. I saw my phone flash blue and then it stopped flashing, then flash blue again and then stop again. It was at the other end of the room by the my desk on the floor. Ever since I had been left to die by everyone I loved my room had been a mess, I had been a mess, everything was a mess. The only thing that I managed to do nower days was cook for Charlie and I'm not too sure how, I managed to keep the living room and kitchen clean. I don't even think Charlie has seen the state of my room, if he had he would have propably had a heart attack, which would be bad. _Very bad_. I got on my feet and walked to get my phone before it woke Charlie, or maybe Charlie was already at work. _Meeh._ I got my phone and flipped it open. It wasn't nothing awesome, just a simple, old Motorola, as long as it worked and delievered my messages I didn't care what it was. I looked at the screen.

_One new message._

_From: Mummy x_

_Check your bank account sweetie. _

I didn't feel tired anymore. Mum hadn't sent me a message in weeks, months maybe? She propably thought it would do me good, like the rest of them, to leave me be, without any vampires. _Ridiculous_.

Mum had sent money over. I didn't want money, I wanted her, I wanted my family. Not money. I was just driving to the nearest shopping centre which was in Seattle. I needed some new trousers and shirts. I also decided that the reason why Edward left was because he didn't want me, well, like he said he didn't. Maybe I could improve myself, so if he ever see's me again he would be dissapointed that he left. Which he propably wouldn't be but I could dream. I wanted him to be happy though, I don't want him to stay with me and look after me if he didn't even love me. And the look after me part was never his job anyways. I thought if I tried learning new languages and learned how to play the guitar and piano I would be better, and if I wasn't good enough for Edward I would be good enough for someone else, but I doubt I would ever forget him. The changing-me-thing was not going to happen unless I dressed differently. I think about getting some dresses too.

I wandered through a dozen different shops looking at the hairbands, which I bought, seven of them. I also got new matching underwear, not like anyone wanted to know that but it made me feel more neater. I got bracelets and necklases and a brand new watch, which was meant for men but it was awesome. I bought three new dresses, one was a dark green v-neck and the other was a yellow summer dress. Then a red evening dress with spaghetti straps and it went above the knee, it was pretty short. I also stopped by the salon and got my nails done pink, pink was never my favourite colour but if I was going to do this new Bella thing I might aswell be unpredictable. I also spent an hour looking at the hairdressers doing other people's hair and even considered dyeing my hair but something in the back of my mind shouted _'No! Don't you dare!'_ So I just left the hair dyeing thing. I chucked the bags of new clothes and accesories and went to the nearest book store. I got a 'Piano lessons for beginners' book which I doubted was going to help me but it was worth the try. Atleast I didn't see a 'Piano for dummies' book, that would have really ruined my mood today and don't even ask why. I bought some DVD's too, from the DVD store. Mr and Mrs Smith, 51 First Dates, and a Torchwood box set, it was about aliens or something and I sort of needed the super natural right now but I guess I'll have to live with fake aliens. I walked past this souvenier shop and started walking backwards when I saw this really weird t-shirt. It had a little person sitting on a loo and had the words 'Downloading...' under it. It looked funny so I went a bought it. I walked to the pet shop and looked at the little kittens in the window, they were all adorable but I'm not too sure if I would survive if Charlie found out I bought a cat. I walked past a flowers shop and smiled at the pretty roses they had on display. There was a person in the middle of the mall collecting money for a cancer's charity so I gave my change. _Every little counts_? _Right_?

I once again dumped my shoppings in the back of the car and decided to go for a movie. There wasn't much on appart from random teen movie, _Angus, Thongs & Perfect Snogging_. Odd name for a movie. I decided to watch it as I had another four hours before I needed to start going back home. It was the same story line for all teen flicks. Popular girl gets hot guy, nerd doesn't. Guy likes nerd and doesn't do anything. Everything ends happily and the hotty and the notty get together. _Lalala_. Always the same story. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the cinema. The doors behind me opened and I ignored it. I stopped walking and breathed in the fresh air.

"Excuse me miss, is this yours?" A woman asked and I turned around and saw her holding a jewellary box.

"No sorry." I said and turned around.

"It says 'Bella' on the box, are you sure that's not you?" She asked and I spun back around.

"Huh?" I said and walked over to examine the box.

"Are you Bella?" She asked.

"Well, yes, but it's n-" She cut me off by putting the box in my hands. Inside the cinema I heard shouting and yelling.

"Sorry, I have to go." She said and rushed back into the cinema. I was left there standing with a rectangular, blue, and a book sized box in my hands. I flipped it open and my jaw nearly dropped off. It was a beautiful necklase with what looked like diamonds. I shook my head. That's not for me, there must be millions of Bella's around here. I ran back inside and ignored the argument 4 blokes were having. I closed the box and threw it on the ticket counter.

"It's not mine." I said to the confused woman who gave me a confused look after seeing me throw it back. I walked out of the cinema and started running towards my car.

* * *

_So, do you think the box was meant for Bella? If so, who was it from?_

_TwilightFanpires (:_


	6. Hell

_**Dude. You can relax now. I'm back. Woo! My comp went high so I couldn't get on it. Urm.. Hopefully you'll get an update tommorow. Hey. No promises. XD Enjoy. BTW. I think this is the longest chappy I have done for new moon.

* * *

**_

Hell

I had already forgotten about the blue box that just miraculously appeared out of nowhere with my name on it. I just couldn't be asked to remember. I was getting a killer headache from this stupid French book. Yes, French book. I was learning French. I always wanted to be good at French, it's a good language and is almost known by everyone, except me, of course.

"Je m'appelle Bella?" I repeated for what seemed like the dozenth time today. I still don't think I got it right. Oh well, I'm still learning. _Right?_

"Aaaah." I screamed and threw the book on the floor. I rolled over and stared at my ceiling. I'll be honest with you. I don't even know what day it is today. I've lost track of time, meaning, life. _Baaah_. Everything. I can tell you this though. I know Charlie is at work. Yes, that's about it. I then remembered the awesome looking Gerard. _Stop! Edward. Only. Edward. One._ I was turning into a right little cow. If I couldn't have one vampire I'll go looking for another? Now how would that look like from someone else's point of view. I sighed and got off my bed. I looked around my messy room and rolled my eyes. I walked over to my cd player and switched it on. I was suprised at what I heard. My Chemical Romance. I don't remember getting that but it must have been when I was too numb to notice anything_. Hmm.. _They weren't too bad to be honest. Not too long after I was dancing along to the music. _Badly._ I rolled my eyes again. It's not like anyone's watching me. I tripped over my shirt and heard it rip aswell. I got up and looked at my blue, now half ripped shirt. If I wanted to survive another day in this room I better tidy it up. I blew a big gust of air out and then started picking up my clothes from the floor. I put them in the dirty box and then made my way to tidy my bed. I re-arranged my books and movies and cd's by the alphabet. I hung up my clothes and put my shoes togethering with their pair. I wiped the dust of my shelves and table. I then vaccumed my room and shrugged. I might aswell tidy the whole house.

After Edward had left I found my birthday present in my drive way. It's stood there ever since. My silver _Pegani Zonda._ It's too flashy for Forks so I didn't bother using it. _Time for a change? Oh why of course._ It's a sports car. If your wondering why I'm saying it's too flashy for Forks. I already have people drooling over the _Lambourghini_, I don't need more attention. Ever since the Cullens left Jessica has been a pig face. She propably only hung out with me at the start to be friendly and find out if I'm like her, in the middle of our friendship she must have only been with me to get a chance to steal Edward from me. But now, there is no Edward, and she already knows what I'm like now so I don't hold any intrest for her. I don't really care either. I'm usually stuck at home. Alone. Sulking. Bored. Alone. Lonely. Did I say Alone already? Before when no one had left me everything was great, I was never alone. To be honest if I had never met Edward my family might not have left. I mean, they wouldn't have a reason to leave. _NO! Stop it. _I've been contemplating life a lot nower days. I've been thinking what would have happened if this happened, like I did a few seconds ago. I would be thinking if I never met Edward would I still have my family. If I had tried to be more stubborn when they were playing baseball then I could still have Alex and Amiee with me. But thinking about it now won't do much good. Just then the doorbell rung. I got off the living room sofa and walked to the door. I opened it but no one was there. I looked around and then decided to call out.

"Hello?" I said but no answer.

"Heyyyy-looooooo?" I called out for the second time and was about to shut the door but saw the bunch of flowers on the floor. I frowned and bent down to pick them up. I'll admit. Rose's aren't my favourite flowers but these look awesome. They also didn't have the prickles sticking out, that was one of the reasons I didn't like them. They always cut my finger, but these flowers didn't have them. There were red, white and blue? Okay. That flowers must have been dyed or something cause I swear blue flowers aren't normal or natural. I put them to my face and smelled them. They smelt, well, like roses. They were real then. I looked around, hoping to see the person who put them here but saw nothing. I looked around one more time but still nothing. I closed the door and walked to the kitchen. I played the flowers on the table but just as I did a note slipped out of them. I frowned again and walked over to pick up the note. It was a little red piece of paper with a pair of lips on them. It's like a woman who puts on lip stick and then kissed the paper. It was very faint because of the red and the pinky lip stick. Odd. Please tell me I don't have some secret girl admirer. I opened the note and read.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Out of all the stars in the sky_

_I want to be next to you_

_No name. x._

It was written in neat hand writting. Almos too neat. This was getting weird. First some odd blue box containing a necklase, now this? Very weird. This was very, very weird. Am I being stalked or something? You don't just get a diamond necklase or roses for no reason. Unless it's Edward. Edward? No. It can't be. He said he doesn't want me. It's not him. But who then? I shook my head and got a vase out and put water in it. I placed the flowers in the vase and leaned against the counter. I also looked around the room properly for the first time in months. It looked clean but dark. I noticed the closed curtains so I went to open them. I looked around again but that didn't make the room any brighter. I got an idea then.

I went to the paint shop and got white paint. I was in the middle of repainting the cupboards white. They needed it. The room colour looked like hell, or just plain crap. It also seems to look much brighter. I also bought yellow paint for the walls. Yellow always brightens things up. I had about two more cupboards left and then I can start the walls. I had the windows open so the paint smell doesn't burn my nose. I also done some shopping for food, atlast. The dinner was cooking in the oven and hopefully the paint smell would be gone by the time dinner is done. Charlie should be home in three hours. His working this saturday for some reason. Apparently there is a lot of paper work, but I don't think the paper work was the real reason his not home today. He usually goes fishing on saturday with Billy. Billy is Jacob's dad. I can't remember the last time I actually spoke to Jacob. Seems like forever now. I should really call him, but I really don't think I'm up for another humans company. I have a lot on my mind. I keep day dreaming and anyways. I need to worry about Charlie, he must be worried about me. As am I. I haven't been myself for the past few months. Maybe a more active me would prove to Charlie I'm turning back to normal. I mean, come on. Sulking and Crying over one person is a bit much. I miss my family but the number one reason I'm usually having out of body experiences is because of Edward. I need to stop. His propably moved on and so should I. I also think I'm improving on the twitching thing everytime I thought about him. The thing is, everytime I thought of Edward I twitched in pain I suppose. It hurt but I'm getting better at it.

I looked around the kitchen. The bright yellow walls and the freshly painted cupboards. It all looked much brighter. Also in the middle of the dinning table was sitting my no name flowers. I found it pretty funny the no name thing, but also creepy as I have a secret admirer that I don't even know about. _Or maybe I know him but he just decided to leave me. The cunt. Stop it! _I do that a lot. Argue with myself. It's starting to creep me out. Atleast I wan't going psycho, pulling tantrums and things. That wouldn't help anything at all. I smiled at my work and then the oven beeped. Dinner is ready I guess. Just then I heard Charlie pull up in the front yard. I quickly ran to the oven and got my gloves on so I don't burn my hands. I got the plates and placed the steak and potatoes on them. I also had some salad from yesterday, so I used the left overs too. I quickly placed it all on the table and put the gloves back. The front door opened. I then remembered the note that came with the flowers. Charlie would propably be more freaked out then I would be so I best hide that. I ran quickly to the flowers and took the note out again. I shoved it in my back pocket and Charlie appeared in the kitchen doorway. He looked at me and then around the kitchen.

"Wow." He breathed.

"You like it then?" I asked and grinned.

"It's lovely." He said and looked around the kitchen and it's bright walls and white cupboards. It really did need repainting though.

"Cool." I said and went to get two glasses of milk.

"You've been busy then." Charlie said and took a seat at the table. He had already removed his gun belt, it's propably hung up already.

"Yup." I said and smiled. I placed his milk infront of him and set my glass next to my plate. I sat down and ate.

"How was work?" I asked cutting my steak.

"Oh you know. Busy. Very busy. Urm.." He seemed to think of something. I guessed an excuse. "I need to go back to work tommorow. I still didn't finish my paper work." He said and blushed a bit.

"Work huh? Dad, what are you hiding?" I asked him. It was obvious that he hadn't been to work.

"I'm not hiding anything." He said.

"You weren't at work." I said and pulled out his police badge. He never leaves it at home. It's always on his shirt but it wasn't today. He wouldn't even get in the police station if he didn't wear it. "You forgot this today." I said and threw it at it. He caught it nicely.

"Alright. There is this really nice woman called Anna. I sort of had a date with her." He said and looked down at his food. _Well Hell! A new chick? _I looked at my dad's expression and he looked guilty. I guessed why.

"Dad, it's alright. I don't mind. I mean, you and mum haven't been together for years. You deserve someone nice." I said and smiled. "Tell me about her." I said and put a piece of the steak into my mouth.

"Well, her name is Anna Louise Bennet. I've known her for three weeks now." He said and looked at me. I smiled. I really didn't care that he hadn't told me for this long. At least he would have told me in the end anyways. Charlie carried on talking. "She has a daughter named Katie." My food went down the wrong way so I started coughing.

"You don't want a step sister?" He asked a bit scared. I shook my head. "Oh." He breathed dissapointed. I finished coughing and explained.

"No, not that. My food just got stuck or something. Started coughing. How old is Katie?" I asked and picked up my glass of milk and drunk.

"She's twelve. She's been divorced for four year now. Her husband was a.. urm.. I suppose you could say Casanova." He said and put a potato in his mouth. I nodded. "She works in a clothing store, she's a shop assistant." He said and then drank some of his milk.

"Which shop?" I asked him and sat back once I finished chewing on my last piece of steak.

"Leilo, the clothing shop. Have you heard of it?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I go there sometimes. I never pay any attention to the people who work there though. Sorry." I apologized and picked up my plate. Charlie finished his food and passed me his plate and cup. I put them in the sink and started washing up.

"Well, I really like her. Today we went to the coffee shop. I told her about you and she said she can't wait to meet you. I was a little scared as I didn't know how to tell you. But your okay with me and her then?" He asked. I laughed.

"I'm fine. Look. I got flowers today." I said moving my head towards the flowers in the middle of the table.

"Who are they from?" He asked.

"A mate." I said and shrugged.

"Hmm... Okay. I'm off to watch the game. Thank you for the dinner and for the kitchen painting." He said and laughed. "Good to have you back." He said and smiled. I smiled back. He got up and walked to the living room. I looked out the window and I could have sworn I saw someone. I blinked but realised it was just the bush swaying. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I wiped my wet hands and walked up stairs. Darn school tommorow.


	7. Gerard

_**Okay. I'm pretty sure this is the longest chappy I have done for My New Moon. By the way, I'm really going to like Gerard and Charlotte to be like, funny characters. So they should brighten up this story. XD**_

_**I'm in love with Gerad. XD. You have no idea what I've planned though LOL. But the crappy thing is. If she didn't go back to Edward then it wouldn't be Twilight anymore. It would be FryMyStupidBrainLight. Cause of the confussingness. LOL. WOW. Anyways.**_

_**Okay help. Should I really get Bella + Edward or Bella + Gerard. And trust me. You'll hopefully like him so much better after this chapter and propably the next. XD**_

Enjoy. I still don't know when I'll update again though. XD Much love X Idea's please x

* * *

Gerard

I sat straight up in my bed and I was breathing heavily. I've been having these weird nightmares where I'm in the dark and alone. There isn't a monster there to shout _Boo! _at you, it's the nothingness that scares me. I have these nightmares atleast four times a week now. Yes, I count. You would think that I got used to the nightmares by now, having dreamt them over and over again, but no, I was still scared. It's always the same. _Darkness_, I can barely see myself, it's creepy. It all started when, well, you know when it started. I sighed and my clock. It was only five more minutes before my alarm went off so there was no point trying to fall asleep again. I got out of my bed and switched the light on. I looked around the room and found my phone on my computer desk. I switched off the alarm so it doesn't start annoying me. I then headed for the shower.

I somehow ended up listening to _N-Dubz _the song _Ouch_. I've never really liked them but I didn't seem to mind them today so I left it to play. I ended up singing along with it. I felt normal. Like I had before, when everything was fine. I always sang on the way to school or to be honest I sang whenever I heard music. Oh and did I tell you, I'm driving my new car. _Squeek! _The Pegani Zonda is bound to get people hyper again but it's not about attention, it's about change. I'm still sort of freaking out over the amount of switches one car can have. It also has a sort of control thing, it's a touch screen, it's like a tiny dvd player too. I can listen to music and watch tv and play movies and it also controls the windows and doors. I mean, there are door handles and window buttons but you can also control it with the touch screen. It also has an alarm clock? and it tells you when the petrol is going buggers. I was fiddling with the controls before I started to drive. Around my wrists I had my bracelets, one from my family, with their little representatives or charms or whatever you want to call them, and on the other wrist was the Cullens bracelet. No matter what happened, and I know it's not right to keep bringing up memories, I wanted to remember both of my families, or, used to be families _now_.

Exactly as I thought, everyone's heads turned when they saw my car. I'll admit, I don't think it looks as good as my Lambourghini, but in the name of change I'll live. Seariously, their both sports cars but the Pegani looks faster but colder as for the Lambourghini, it looks friendlier and much nicer and it's also fast. _Ugh_. I'm starting to regret my decision about change already. I got out of my car and jaw's dropped as they did the very first day. I locked the car and walked to my first lesson, which was Maths. Already half way there Gerard jogged over to me.

"Hey." He said and grinned.

"Good morning." I said and looked straight ahead.

"I managed to squeeze into your class." He said and smiled.

"Cool." I said.

"Okay. Urm.. Your class_es_." He corrected himself. I noticed that he used the word classes, not class. Well, when he corrected himself.

"Can I ask why?" I asked not sounding bothered, well it seemed like it to me. But hell did this bother me, I mean, I'm going to be stuck in every single class with a vampire. Like I hadn't had enough of them already. _No you hadn't._ The voice inside my head spoke. _Pfft_.

"Well, your the only human, wait, you are the only human that knows about us right?" He asked.

"Yes, in this school or town, I am the only human. I can only speak for myself though. But as far as I know I'm the only one. As you were saying.." I said to him and trailled off so he can carry on talking.

"Well, as the only human in this school that knows about vampires, and as far as I know," He said using my previously used words." you don't seem to be that freaked out by me. So I thought, maybe we could get to know each other." He said and shrugged. I stopped walking and turned to stare at him.

"_Your. A. Creep_." I said slowly. Making him understand every single word I said. I started to walk away from him.

"Yeah, I'm odd but I think Creep would be pushing it a bit." He said appearing out of nowhere. He walked together with me to the Maths class. Well, as he said, he changed all of his classes to the same as mine so I may aswell get used to his annoyingness. Is that even a word? annoyingness. _Pfft_.

"Well as long as you don't try to bite me or anything I'm sure we'll get along fine." I said to him.

"Cool. Fancy going out somewhere this weekend?" He asked. I turned my head and looked at him. He looked so innocent, like a little puppy with his blonde hair blowing about in the wind and his golden eyes. I didn't want to blow him off as he looked fragile himself but he was sort of creepying me out.

"Your pushing your luck mate." I hissed and walked off.

He ended up sitting next to me in Maths. As Edward had swapped all of his classes and he also managed to sit next to me, now that he wasn't here, in every single class I sat alone. But as that creppy, Gerard, had switched all of his classes, and usually only one space was now free, thanks to Edward, which was next to me, I was going to be stuck with this boy for every single lesson. What is this? Is he taking over Edward's space? That's just sick. Faith is being a bitch. Or Destiny. Who cares. It's a bitch. Please pardon my French. My brain refused to work right so I didn't get the work at all.

"You alright?" Gerard whispered.

"Yes." I said quickly and tried reading the text book but all I saw was a big blur or a bunch of alien like letters.

"Lie." He said quickly. "Do you get the work?" He asked again.

"I get the bloody work. Leave me alone." I hissed.

"Lie." He repeated the word again. It's like this dude was a lie detector. What the heck? Maybe that was his power or something.

"Can you tell when someone is lieing?" I asked him.

"No." He answered.

"Lie." I tried to do his voice. I failed. I hate to admit it but he had an attractive voice, and it seemed pretty hard to copy. He chuckled.

"I can't tell when someone is lieing, I can smell when someone is lieing." He said and grinned.

"What the flip?" I asked. I was super confused. I mean, I have met vampires with weird powers but this boy was totally noodles.

"I can only tell if your lieing if I can smell you, I know it's weird. Your lie seems to mix with your smell. I know what a lie smell's like. It's my power. I know it when you lie, lie's don't actually smell like anything but it's just weird. If I can't smell you I can't tell if your lieing." He said. He kept trying to explain it everytime I looked confused.

"Bottom line is, you can _smell _when someone is lieing." I concluded. He nodded. As weird as this sounded I believed him. You don't mess with the super natural.

"Do you believe me?" He asked and smiled.

"No." I said and grinned.

"Lie." He said and grinned back.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine." I said and winked.

"I couldn't smell anything then." He said and chuckled. I carried on grinning. I turned my attention back to my books and they seemed to make more sense now. I finished my work in time for the next lesson.

We walked together to English. _Same classes_. He asked me when I was born and I asked him. He was actually sixty-seven. I found that funny, he seemed worried that I was going to go running and screaming. He still didn't understand how used to vampires I am. Their full of suprises. His sister Charlotte who reminded me a lot of Rosalie, is eighty-one. Please bare in mind that vampires are frozen at the age they were bitten at. Their both seventeen. Charlotte is literally his real sister. Charlotte is fourteen years older then Gerard. Charlotte was bitten first and one night, several years later. Gerard was involved in a car crash, Charlotte saved him even if he wasn't die. She didn't want to risk it apparently. Gerard also said his asked about the real reason, if it was the she was scared or didn't want to be alone, but she really did do it because she loved him. Gerard had known about her being a vampire but their parents though she was dead. It's all together pretty tragic. But aren't they all like that? It's all tragic. My entire families endings were bad. I don't mean it in a rude way. Maybe I shouldn't be too sad about them leaving, they left because they tried to keep me from the tragic ending they feared I'd have. Sometimes I find it hard to keep up with all these weird happenings, and all their weird lives, like for instance, trying to not get confused about who's older then who and how old they should really be. That's propably the only hard part about my life with vampires.

"What about you? How come your so used to us?" Gerard asked.

"Oh. I lived with vampires for most of my life. My mum married one." I said and shrugged.

"A vampire married a human?" He asked sounding sort of grossed out.

"She's vampire now. Take a chill pill much." I said and smiled.

"Sorry. It's weird. Dating your food. Well, not my food as I don't feed on humans." He said and shrugged too.

"How come you don't feed on humans then?" I asked and looked at him.

"Don't laugh or anything. But you really don't taste as nice as you think. Charlotte likes the taste of you but she stopped because of me. She thought I'll leave her if she kept feeding on humans infront of me. But I'd never leave her. Animal blood isn't that great either but it seems better. And human food is a whole different story. Gross. It's like I was meant to be a animal drinker. Not human drinker. Like I'm different." He said and smiled.

"I call animal drinkers, vegeterians." I said and laughed.

"I'm a vegeterian." He said and laughed.

"Your a vegeterian." I said and then we walked into the English class.

The bell for lunch went and Gerard took my bag.

"I can hold my own bag you know." I said and reached out to take it from him.

"I know you can. But a real gentleman helps a lady." He said and winked. I shook my head and laughed.

"Lunch next." I said and we started walking out.

"Anyways. What were your family called. Tell me about them." Gerard said.

"Well. There is Claire, she's my step sister I suppose. Claire is a hundred and twelve. There is my other step sister. Amiee. She's sixty-two." I said to him.

"I'm not much older then her." He said and smiled.

"Yes, but she's married." I said and laughed.

"Oh god no. I'm not planning on going out with her." He said and shook his head.

"There's Alex. Married to Amiee. His twenty six. Young for his age, and has very good control over blood. He won't attack anyone unless he wants to. Then there is Jason, his married to Claire. Jason is a hundred and thirty-six years old." I said and grinned at Alex.

"Do they have any powers?" Gerard asked.

"Oh, can I just quickly ask. Does Charlotte have any powers?" I asked.

"Sure. She ahs the power to literally freeze you into ice. It's awesome. You can't move. You can't talk. You don't even breathe but your still alive. I could ask her to show you sometime if you want." He said and smiled.

"Oh my god. Yeah." I said with way too much eanthusiasm. It's like I wanted to be turned to an ice cube. _Haha_. "It's like the opposite of Amiee. You know, hot and cold. Amiee controls fire." I said and Gerard's mouth fell open.

"So the stories are true? There is a girl that controls fire? Oh my god. That's amaizing. And your her sister!" He said and sort of squeeked. He looked funny when he done that.

We were in the lunch hall now. I went over to the drink table and got water. Gerard didn't take anything. We went over to the table where Charlotte was sitting.

"Hey Charlotte." I said to her.

"Hello Bella." She said in her musical voice.

"Back to what I was saying. What stories?" I asked.

"We used to live in England. There were stories of a girl with fire. I mean, everyone was scared stiff of Charlotte but apparently the other girl with fire is stronger. No one dared to look for her. And your her sister. I'm talking to the most powerful vampires sister!" He squeeked again.

"Step sister. But sisters still." I corrected him. "What do you mean most powerful, I thought the Volturi were the most powerful?" I asked.

"You know about them?" Charlotte asked. I saw Gerard roll his eyes.

"Yeah, the Volturi have an army of ridiculous circus trick performing idiots but your sister has power. It doesn't matter that there are more of them, your sister has such a gift that even Aro won't be able to stop. Once she thinks about burning his wig off, his dead. There won't be time to react." He said. Gerard seemed to know more about my sister then I did. Wait!

"Aro wears a wig?" I asked gob smacked.

"You didn't know?" Charlotte asked and burst into hysterical giggles. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Her friends told her that. It's just a rumour about the wig. Apparently the wind knocked it over. He was bold when he was human. It's still a rumour though." Gerard said and shrugged.

"Wow." I breathed.

"I know!" Charlotte squeeked and started her giggles again.

"Okay. I know it's sort of personal. But, why did they leave?" Gerard asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"There was an accident. They just didn't want to risk my life anymore. So they left." I said and held back the tears. I noticed Charlotte was rubbing my back.

"Oh." Gerard breathed out. "Changing the subject. I know this is personal too, but, why did the love of your life leave?" Gerard asked and raised an eyebrow.

"He also though he was risking my life." I said and then a tear escaped my eye. Charlotte hugged my shoulder and rubbed my arm.

"Wait. He was a vampire?" Gerard said. He pulled a shocked face. His face made me laugh.

"Oh sorry. Did I not mention that?" I asked and laughed again. Gerard and Charlotte smiled.

"His an idiot. As little as I know you, you seem awesome." Charlotte said. "I'm also pretty sure my annoying brother has dished the dirt about me already so I don't even need to tell you anything." Charlotte laughed when Gerard narrowed his eyes at the word _'annoying'_.

The bell rang and we all got up.

"See you later." Charlotte said.

"Charlotte wait!" I called out and ran over to her. She had already started walking. Charlotte turned around to face me.

"Can we like meet up this saturday and you can show me your ice cube power?" I asked and Charlotte laughed when I said ice cube.

"It's freezing power, anyways, sure. That sounds good. Tell Gerard what time and where and we'll meet." She said.

"Cool." I said.

"Cool. See you later." She hugged me and walked off. I saw a few shocked expressions from the boys. I ran over to Gerard and put my arm through his. I already knew the time and where. Eleven am and the forest. There was a little path way near my house.

"Soo.. I'm guessing about. Hmm. Eleven and it's near your house?" He asked. My mouth popped open.

"You know.. how?" I asked a bit shakily.

"I'll tell you another time." He said and laughed. "Anyways. It's only Monday, so we have plenty of time to prepare you for Saturday." He said and laughed.

"Prepare me for what?" I asked. He was confussing me.

"You'll see." He said and laughed before opening the Biology door for me. I walked in the class still confussed.


	8. Weird

_**I'll give it to you straight, I have no idea what this chapter is about, I just felt like writing an update. LOL. I'm gonna try and figure out why Charlotte and Gerard are acting so weird, and if your curious, Katie and Anna? I think it's Anna. PMSL. Forgot my own characters name, urm.. Unorganised much. Anna and Katie will be sticking with us, and they will be friendly :) Sorry if Katie seems a big hyper, tbh, that's how I am every day. LOL's.**_

_**Urm.. chappy ideas guys XD (&girls) XD**_

* * *

Weird

I thought it was my alarm clock but a few minutes later I realized I had a text message. I got out of my bed and walked over to get my phone. I really don't know how it ends up at the end of the room every morning. I could have sworn I put it on the floor; next to my bed.

_Wake up much._

_C_

C? The only people I knew beginning with C was Carlisle, Charlie, Claire and Charlotte, but Charlotte didn't have my phone number? Huh. Totally confused. I shook my head and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

I stumbled out of my car and walked over to Gerard who was leaning casually against his Mercedes. The weather was pretty crap but the weather report promised sun shine at about 5 o'clock.

"Howdy!" I said and grinned.

"Well Good Morrow to you, is the day so young?" He asked using a few quote's from Shakespeare. I giggled and walked over to hug him. He put his arms around me and the hug lasted a few awkward seconds longer then normally expected. He at last let go and my face was bright pink.

"Someone's in a good mood." I said and looked around the parking lot, the other students were just arriving but I also couldn't see Charlotte anywhere.

"Yeeaaaahhh." He said dragging out the word. I frowned wanting more information.

"Don't ask. Let's go." He said taking my hand and pulling me along with him. I frowned at our hands while walking but didn't say anything.

"Where's Charlotte?" I asked at lunch time after she hadn't shown up the whole day. He shrugged.

"Don't know, haven't seen her since yesterday evening." He said and shrugged again.

"Aren't you worried about her getting hurt?" I said while Gerard was drinking water to put on the human act, he spat it right back into the bottle. "Ew." I said and put on my disgusted face.

"Worried? Why?" He said and laughed.

"What's so funny? There are others out there right?" I asked and he shrugged again.

"Pfft. She's powerful, she doesn't need anyone's help." He said and smiled. "Now eat." He said and pushed the tray towards me. I rolled my eyes but ate.

"I'll drive you home." Gerard said and smiled.

"What about my car?" I asked looking to the spot where I parked it, it was gone.

"Sorted." He whispered in my ear while I was still looking at the now empty parking space. He was acting strange today, it was creepy.

Once outside my house he quickly got out of his car and opened my door.

"Thanks?" I said and got my bag out of the back seat and got out of the car.

"What's your shoe size?" He asked out of no where.

"My what?" I wondered why he'd want to know that.

"Shoe size." He said and smiled.

"Four?" I said still a bit confused. "Why?"

"Doesn't matter, urm.. I got to go, Charlotte's calling me. Is it alright if I leave my car here?" He asked. Wait, what?

"Charlotte isn't calling you, I can't hear your phone." I said.

"Not with a phone." He said and grinned at me.

"Yeah, sure." I answered him.

"Cool. Bye." He said and quickly kissed me on the cheek, my eyes nearly dropped out of my sockets. This boy is moving way too fast, I hadn't said anything about dating him, kissing him, or anything else. I was going to give him a lecture but he was gone.

"Stupid, over confident vampires." I muttered and walked to my house.

Sitting outside in the garden, dinner cooking and house clean. I was sitting on a little brown blanket, with my phone blasting music out on the highest level it could. _N-Dubz and Tinchy Stryder, Number 1_. It's a really good song, I'll admit. I never thought I'd be into this sort of music but god, this is nice. I smiled and lay back. The sun shinning on my face and warming me up, the sun never came out so I better make the most of it.

"Psst!" I could have sworn I heard. I wrinkled my nose but ignored it. "Psst!" The sound came again, it was probably an insect or something. I ignored it.

"For fuck sake, PSSST!" I heard a childish voice yell. I sat up and stared around me. Out of the tree's came a tiny figure, pretty blonde hair that went up to her shoulder, green eyes and she looked about 5 foot, 4. She was really thin, but a good thin, I could see her as a future model.

"Who are you?" I asked. I had never seen her before.

"Katie." She said and smiled then skipped over to me.

"Sorry, who?" I said and smiled.

"Anna's daughter." She smiled back.

"Who?" I asked totally confussed.

"Charlie, girlfriend, boyfriend, daughter, Katie, hello." She sighed and said and when she was done she rolled her eyes.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Hi, how did you get here?" I asked and frowned, I crossed my legs so she could have some space to sit, she came over and sat on the brown blanket.

"Charlie told me, he said I should pop round, apparently you were bored." She said and shrugged.

"Bored?" I asked. How did Charlie know I was bored?

"Yeah, anyways, what you doing?" She said picking up my phone and changed the song, _Britney Spears, And then we kiss._ I frowned at her, well she was confident.

"Nothing really, I was resting, as you gather." I said and shrugged.

"Cool, got any gossip. Oh my god, have you seen Peter? His so fit." She said and sighed happily. Her eyes clouded over like she was day dreaming, they just popped out of focus, I wasn't planning on distracting her.

"Anyways." She said popping out of her fantasies.

"No, I haven't seen Peter?" I said and raised an eyebrow. She was chatty, that, I will admit.

"Awwh, do you have a boyfriend?" She said bouncing on the spot.

"No." I answered her without bringing up any memories.

"Okay, an ex? Surely you must have an ex." She said, demanding more information.

"Yeah." I answered wondering what she was up to.

"How big is he?" She asked her eyes going wide. What the hell?

"How old are you?" I half screeched in shock and disgust.

"Thirteen, your point being?" She said and grinned.

"Your weird, or are you normally not like this?" I asked, please don't be normal, not normally like this. Please.

"No sorry, your right, I had looootssss, of chocolate and Fanta. Fanta makes me hyper." She said and smiled sheepishly. "I'm never this hyper or confident." She smiled again.

"Tis cool." I said and smiled. "You hungry?" I asked.

"Yes!" She yelled happily. My shoulders shook with laughter while I got up. I wrapped the blanket around my arm and walked up the stairs and into the kitchen dumping the blanket on the floor as I walked through the house.

"Have you got ice cream?" She asked and sat down. I laughed.

We both heard a car engine and a few moments later Charlie came in. Me and Katie heard Charlie's big foot steps and high heels clicking.

"Aaah, you've met Katie then." Charlie said and smiled appearing from the corner of the corridor.

"Katie?" A high woman's voice asked.

"Here mum." Katie said and smiled at me. A woman with blonde hair that went down her back, slim body, and she looked about 5 foor 7 appeared.

"Oh, hello, you must be Bella?" She said and smiled warmly at me, she came over and hugged me.

"Bella." I agreed and smiled. I liked how this image looked like to me, a little sister, a dad and a mum, and me. A family of sort, they wouldn't leave me. Would they?

* * *

**No they would not, question answered. Moving on, sorta pointless but I think it'll fit with the next chapter? I don't know, I had this chapter all figured out a week ago but then I forgot, need to write this down. -sigh- Anyways.**

**Chapter ideas? ^^.**


	9. Decision

_**This is a really random, no wait, I think the previous chapter was random. And pointless, but whatever.**_

_**This chapter shows a bit of what Charlotte can do and is all together confussing, I was proper hyper when I wrote it, I also couldn't put Charlotte's power into words, all I can say is, she is powerful :L**_

_**Sorry for confussing you, and dragging it out, sorta?**_

_**I assure you, I'm in pain with Edward not here so I'm just gonna start bringing him back? Or am I? I don't know, I'll try, as soon as possible. If you have ideas, and I think I've already given out too much information but whatever. I actually have quite a good idea, well, I think it's good. I'll probs be typing again in a second XD I don't know. Urm.. I'll give you hints.**_

_**Bella and the original Port Angeles incident? Remember, with Edward coming to the rescue, thats a BIG clue and still considering.**_

_**Bella leaving.**_

_**Someone else leaving ;[ for definate. i'm not sure the person/s leaving will return, in like ever. But I don't think that person/s be far.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Decision

The sun was fading away now, the sky was a mixture of orange and purple with no clouds what so ever. I was sitting outside and staring at Gerard's car for no reason in particular. I sighed and looked up at the pretty sky again. My life is so complicated; I wasn't too sure what to do, to be honest. I mean, I wasn't going to forget about _him,_ so I wasn't looking for someone else at the moment, which included Gerard. My family had promised to stay away from me until, well basically, their staying away from me until I die. Which is a really pleasant thought? Sarcasm included. Looking away from the sky, I turned my head to look at the road which faded away into the distance. Maybe I should leave too, I mean, I had promised myself that I was only going to stay three months when I first came here, right? I don't have to stay here, I could pack my bags and leave, I won't tell anyone where I went and no one will know. No one will ever find me, only Alice could find me I guess, but it's not like she would be looking for me anytime soon. I could pack my bags, jump in my car before Gerard decides to come for his car, I'll drive away far, far away. A fresh start, that's what I need. With no memories at all, amnesia would also work but I'm not willing to bang my head against anything, I could get brain damage or something, how would my run away plan work then? Not telling anyone, that must be the best darn plan I could ever have, I will probably give Charlie a heart attack but I'll leave a note, my last note. Should I go abroad or stay in United States? No, going abroad would be too far. It'll be too much fuss to find anywhere to live, and maybe even getting the hang of a different language would be hard. Okay, unless I go to Britain or something. But I can't leave now, not yet. I don't know what, but all this planning seems useless, I can't leave. I don't know why, there is something holding me here. Is it the fear of losing contact with the place I met _him_? If I left here, I'd forget him too? But isn't this what I'm trying to do? Forget him? No, I can't. I'm being silly, I won't, I'll stay.

I stood up, annoyed at all this planning when nothing has come of it and out of the tree's came Gerard.

"Well hi there." I waved and walked down the stairs.

"Evening Bells." He said and grinned at me while walking towards his car.

"I'm guessing you've come for your car." I said and sat back on the stairs when he reached into his pocket to probably get his car keys. He stopped in front of his car and looked up at me puzzled.

"No, I've come for you." He said and from his pocket took out a necklace. You could tell it was a necklace as it was a silver color with a little blob hanging off it, with the silver chain holding on to the blob.

"Me?" I asked and got up and skipped down the stairs. "What ever for?" I asked.

"I can't wait until the weekend." He said and grinned at me. He extended his hand out and in his palm was the silver necklace. "It's for you." He said and smiled.

"For me?" I asked, I was sounding like a right retard this evening.

"Yes for you, and before you ask, I couldn't wait to go to the forest until this weekend so I thought let's do it tonight, that's why Charlotte wasn't in today. She was getting ice skates." He said and laughed and when I didn't move towards the necklace he disappeared and I saw his hands near my neck and a second later the cold silver necklace was hanging off my neck. I looked down and saw a tiny flower with blue petals, the petals looked like sapphires.

"Urm.. Okay? Thanks, by the way. What's with the flower?" I asked looking down at the little shiny thing. "Don't tell me this cost any more then a tenner? Please, I'm begging you." I said and turned around, he looked puzzled. I really doubted sapphires cost less then a tenner so I guess I will be disappointed with his answer.

"Why?" He asked looking at the necklace. "What's wrong with it?" He asked. My hands went behind my neck to remove it but he pulled them down.

"Nothing, I just don't like people spending money on me." I whined while he held onto my hands.

"Get used to it." He winked at me and I was on his back. "Okay, we got to run for the first two minutes and seven seconds and the rest, well, you'll see won't you."

"What about Charlie?" I said, remembering I had a father.

"What about him? His asleep. You won't be gone for any longer than an hour, he won't even notice." He said and set off running, I noticed he wasn't as fast as _him_ but he was fast. Faster then me, or any human for that matter.

"Wait, why was Charlotte getting ice skates?" I asked remembering what he said earlier_. 'She was getting ice skates.'_

"You'll see." He said and laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said once Charlotte handed me the ice skates after explaining to me what we were about to do. "I can't even ice skate!" I screamed in frustration.

"Come on kid, it'll be fun." She said for the fourth time trying to encourage me to ice skate on the ice Charlotte was going to make as a path through the forest, of course, once we've skated over the ice Charlotte was going to get rid off the ice otherwise it would look weird, a huge ice track in the middle of the forest. That was her power, remember? To control ice. Ice cube power, remember now? Ugh, I'll make this simpler for you and me. We're basically going to ice skate on the ice Charlotte makes, that's how she likes to travel, without the ice skates though, she just makes ice stick to her shoes and off she goes but I need ice skates!

"Come on, this is ridiculous. It's like The Incredibles,, only we're not related, well, not all of us and there's three of us and the dude from The Incredibles with the ice powers wasn't related to any of the Incredibles." I said and they rolled their eyes. Come on, everyone knows The Incredibles, the family with super powers, red suits? Cartoon? Anyone?

"Just put them on and shut up." Charlotte said and picked me up and then placed me down on a rock, she bent down and put the ice skates on each of my feet, guessing that I wasn't going to do it.

"Cow." I muttered under my breath. Charlotte hissed at me and Gerard sighed, he was standing next to me tapping his foot impatiently. Charlotte got up and Gerard ended up pulling me up.

"I'll hold onto you, okay?" He asked. I nodded in return.

"Here we go." Charlotte said and stared forward, deeper into the forest. A sort of ice pathway appeared between the tree's, it extended deeper into the forest, going around the tree's, making twists and turns. Charlotte jumped on the ice and stood still for a second, I heard weird cracking sounds and looked at her feet, the ice wasn't cracking but she had ice on the bottom of her shoes. This is completely weird, I mean, it's either a dream or a nightmare, dream for a five year old, yes. Nightmare for me, eighteen year old skating around the forest on ice skates, with ice created by a vampire at ten o'clock at night. Fantastic. I don't know, this is just too unreal. A second later, and I'm not even sure how. Gerard had his arm around my waist and I heard the cracking sound and then Gerard pulled me along with him and we were sort of skating. I heard cracking behind me, from the corner of my eye I saw the ice behind us disappear. I also wasn't even skating, Gerard was just dragging me along.

"Can you ice skate?" He asked me a minute later.

"A little, a very little." I said and looked at Charlotte who was sliding on the ice in front of us. She spun around and was now facing us.

"Well?" She asked and grinned at me, she was still sliding along the ice, basically ice skating backwards, very strange.

"This is too strange for words." I said and took a shaky breath. Gerard took his arm away from my waist and I screamed. "No, no! I can't ice skate!" I screamed and slid forward, suddenly the direction I was sliding in a ice trail appeared again, but the trail was going straight towards a tree. "I'm going to slide into that thing!" I screamed again. The ice path curved around the tree but I didn't know how to turn, I mean, it's not a car and no one had ever taught me how to ice skate. I'm surprised I'm still standing. With that I fell on my butt and slid straight towards the tree. My skates crashed into the tree and I heard them two morons laughing behind me.

"I want my shoes back." I said angrily. A moment later something bumped into my back, I couldn't see Charlotte or Gerard as they were behind me but I heard them laughing. I turned my head around and saw my Converse next to me. I turned back around and undone the laces to the skates and kicked them off. I put on my Converse whilst grumbling about killing them both. I got up and faced them, Charlotte was grinning and Gerard was looking in another direction. "Never. Again." I said each word slowly. "I mean that, you can forget about this, and I don't want you sliding around in front of me either. I said and smiled. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"That way." Gerard said turning his face back to me and pointing to my right, all I could see was more trees and bushes. "I'll walk." I mumbled and jumped off the ice path and started walking to the direction Gerard pointed to. I heard the cracking again but I didn't bother looking back. A moment later Charlotte and Gerard were both walking next to me.

"Your so whiney, you know that. Right?" Charlotte said and laughed. She then vanished, I saw the bushes shake in front of me. I guessed that she ran past them.

"Ignore her." Gerard said and pushed a tree branch out of the way for me.

"I'm trying." I said and running. "What's in that direction?" I asked Gerard.

"You'll see, we found it about an hour ago." Gerard said and ran next to me.

We broke through some branches and realization hit me. It's here, I'm here, they found it too. The Meadow. I started hyperventilating, no, no, this is wrong, I shouldn't be here. I have memories here, it's not right. I can't. I need to breath, I started shaking. I heard the river near by.

"Bella?" Gerard shock my arm, the rest of my body shook too.

"Get me out of here." I breathed out before a tear escaped my eye. "Now." I whispered.

* * *

**_Could I squeeze at the very least 3 reviews out of you before posting another chapter? :] please? _**

**_Hope you didn't mind this chapter, and I'm sorry for confussing you :]_**


	10. Urm, Ouch?

**_PLEASE READ :]_**

**_What I wanted to say._**

**_I think this is my best chapter yet :L_**

**_Yes, it's sort of gruesome and I don't think it fits the story raiting corectly now but believe me, it was so fun to write! :L_**

**_It's also painful, you'll see what I mean by the end of it :L_**

**_AND NO. IT'S NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. Like hell no biatch :D_**

**_I WANT REVIEWSSSSSSS. Come on, there should be some shocked reviews from this chapter, to be honest I find it quite amusing but that me :L_**

**_Oh and I don't think I'll make the person (I said was leaving) leave, I love him too much (yes, it was meant to be Gerard :l i'm not amused either :L okay, a little, but i'm really hyper at the moment) Maybe it's cause I think I done a good job or not, BUT WHATEVES. :L_**

**_Hmm. What else. Oh, and there won't be that chapter that I said about Edward coming to the rescue lalalala, this should have been the chapter he comes back but I decided to torcher you more XD i'm ever so evil. anyways._**

**_Enjoy XD_**

**_AND REVIEW, I BEG YOU XD_**

* * *

Urm.. Ouch?

I didn't know what else to do, but cry. Life is so unfair. I had asked Gerard and Charlotte to leave me and that I won't be in tomorrow as I will probably be feeling crap for the rest of the week, to be honest. I wiped my eyes on my sleeves again, the front of my shirt and my right sleeve was all wet because of the tears. I closed my eyes and took a few deep and got up and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face with some cold water and looked up in the mirror. I hadn't noticed how bad I looked. Not just the red puffy eyes from all the crying, I had bags under my eyes, I looked thinner too, unhealthy thin. My hair wasn't as shiny, it was a mess, but I didn't know if it was from this situation or long term. I raised an arm in the air and it looked awfully skinny. I gasped. What the hell have I been doing to myself? I looked away from the mirror, I couldn't bare to even look at myself anymore. That's it. I'm leaving.

I left a note for Charlie on my bed.

'_Dad, I'm sorry. I need to get out of here, Forks is not doing me any good. I don't know where I'm heading too but I promise I will call you when I can and when I know where I am and what I'm doing. Love you, Bella.'_

I chucked my bag into my Lamborghini and got in. I really had no idea where I was going. I turned the key and the car quietly roared to life, I was grateful I had this car. It didn't make much noise so I wouldn't wake up Charlie. I lightly pushed down on the pedal and the car went forward, that's all I could tell you right now, I'm going forward, somewhere, not sure where.

I turned on the music and it ended up being Justin Timberlake ft. 50 Cent, Ayo Technology? I'm guessing. I had a blasting headache for some reason, my eyes stung, I reckon that's from the tears I'm refusing to let go off. I had promised myself I will cry about _him_ no more. The road was still dark but the sun was already coming out, I was trapped in between the shadows of the trees. I pushed a little harder on the pedal and the car flew forward. There were signs telling me I'm thismiles away from Seattle. I yawned. The song switched again, Justin Timberlake, Dead and Gone. This really was Justin hour wasn't it. I shook my head trying to shake away the need to sleep. I was exhausted. I jumped at the phone, it started to ring. I slowed down a little and reached into my handbag for it. I should get rid of it, but I need the phone numbers, what if the Cullens –my heart gave a funny squeeze when I thought that- try to call me, no, they left. My family? They left too, it's for my own good.

I checked the callers ID and it wasn't anyone I knew. It was some random, new number. I frowned and picked up.

"Urm. Hello?" I answered.

"Turn back." I heard a deep male voice say, the phone went funny and started buzzing and then someone else spoke. "Don't go, you have to turn back." A female voice said.

"Why? Who is this?" I asked. I couldn't make out any of the voices, I could only tell their genders.

"Just turn back. Turn back or you'll be in trouble." The female said again and then hung up. They really didn't sound like anyone I knew. Something deep inside me was telling me to listen to the warning I was given by the anonymous person.

I slowed down until I was off the road and the car was still but not quiet, the music was still playing. I turned off the head lights and got out of the car. I needed some fresh air. I had changed when I was home, I was wearing a red top which had a huge v-neck cut going all the way down to my belly button, I didn't want to look too under dressed so I put on a white shirt underneath. I had black skinny jeans on and very high heeled leather boots. I probably look like someone off the streets but I liked this outfit, and to be honest, it was only the boots that made me look weird. I walked to the back of the car and leaned against it. I heard a sort of scream; I just hoped it was some kind of bird. A shiver went down my spine and I got goose bumps. I really shouldn't have left, should I? A black shadow moved though the trees. My eyes grew wide and I was truly frightened. My family had usually looked after me, so if I was in trouble now I'd surely die. Another pair of eyes locked onto mine. I gasped and my phone rang.

I put a hand on the side of my car and trailed down to the front, walking ever so slowly. The eyes were still staring after me. I quickly jumped in my car and slammed the door shut. I heard a loud scream, it was like it was in pain or it was frustrated. I couldn't work it out, it was like a person, or an animal, or both. The scream was very high pitched; it started to hurt my ears. I turned the keys and pressed down on the pedal as hard as I could, the car flew forward but then a loud crash came from the top of the car. I screamed and the car came off the road and crashed into a tree. My head slammed against the steering wheel and I slammed back into the chair and then into the door window, everything was spinning but when I managed to regain control over my head, I saw pitch black eyes staring into mine. The girl was pale, black hair which looked like it hadn't been combed for years. There were leaves stuck in her hair too. She looked like someone you'd see off the horror movie, she was the monster though. I'd go as far as she looked insane and definitely dangerous. She looked like a human who uses crack or a vampire who hadn't slept in centuries, but even her eyes were worse then a vampires. They were a much darker blue and purple. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pulled back and she screamed that high pitched scream again, the next thing I saw was her fist cracking into my window and I heard the cracking sound caused by the punch into my window. The image was followed by a sharp pain under my eye and around my nose. That's when I became unconscious.

I opened my eyes slowly, the right eye hurt a lot and I felt something warm dripping down my forehead but I ignored it. I opened my eyes to find the girl sitting on my car seat in the middle of a field; she had pulled the whole chair out of the car. She was rummaging through my hand bag and had found my lipstick very fascinating. She looked like a wild animal, I don't even think she has ever been in a city or something like that, I doubt she has ever met a human before too, she looked wild and animal like. She was biting her tongue between her teeth, which looked very sharp. I shivered again. I looked down and found myself strapped to a tree with my seat belt. What the hell? Something from the corner of my eye caught my eye. I turned to find my entire car in a tree, well, it was hanging there by the door. The door was shoved in between two tree branches, so the rest of the car was still holding. The door was either going to break away from the car and the car will come crashing down or, the whole tree will fall and the car will fall down anyways. I also realized the boot of the car was missing, I turned my head to search for it but I stopped breathing when I realized the strange girl was staring straight at me. She still had the lipstick in her dirty hands, they were all muddy with long fingernails. She had bits of lipstick smeared over her big, dirty, and what used to be a white shirt. She was wearing torn shirts and slip on's that looked brand new.

"Hello." I said in a shaky voice. She hissed at me and I pressed myself tighter against the tree. I was already strapped to it, so I was pretty much apart of the tree now. She walked slowly over to me.

"Hello." She said back in a funny accent.

"I'm Bella." I said to her. She frowned and didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I Bla." She said and turned her head to the side, she looked like a confused puppy, only if you cross out the puppy part and put animal.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She frowned again and she seemed to think something over and spoke.

"Whu ar yu?" She said back. It's like she was repeating everything I was saying. If she was, and if she had never spoken to humans before, she seems to be learning pretty fast. This time I frowned. I had only just noticed it looked dark. How long had I been strapped to this thing? She started walking towards me, her legs moved in a funny way. It's like she was a cat, one foot in front of the other, then the other foot moved. It would have been graceful if she wasn't half crouching. She walked faster towards me and then ran. I screamed and when I opened my eyes she was gone. The seat belts I had been strapped to the tree with dropped to the floor.

The strange girl appeared in front of me again. I jumped and done a tiny scream. She smiled at me and then narrowed her eyes, but her smile didn't look friendly. But she was letting me go?

"Yu ran naw, I ran to yu." She said and smiled at me evilly. She then fully crouched down and growled. I turned around and ran. That's exactly what this was though, I had only just figured out what she was saying. You run, I'll chase after you. This was a hunt, she was hunting me then. Oh shit. I ran faster. I just realized my entire face was painted in red blood, only when I realized that it was blood and now mud I also noticed my nose was in a funny way.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. She had broken my nose. I dragged my hand over my face and when I looked at my hand it was all red. Also when I looked down the floor seemed to be spinning. I looked down at my feet and I no longer had shoes on, also my so called trousers, now looked like a pair of skirt and the red shirt and the so called white shirt underneath it, could no longer be told apart. They were both the same color now, red. I figured the white shirt was all red with blood now. I broke through the trees and heard her high pitched scream behind me. She sounded close. I carried on running, I heard a weird engine sound too but saw no head lights if it was a car. Maybe it was my car engine?

"Over here." I heard a male voice shout. I turned around hoping to find a rescue but I saw nothing. The screaming also stopped, a few moments later I heard cracking. Then the screaming returned, this time it was a scream from pain, not frustration or a warning. But pain. Someone was killing her, were they? But if they were killing her, maybe they were my rescue? What if they were after me? I held back the urge to scream and started running.

I had two cars pass me in what seemed like hours, every time the cars went by I hid. They could be just someone driving past or someone coming to kill me. I was frightened. Weird phone calls, psycho killer girl, weird male sound, bone cracking sounds. But the strangest part was that the girl wasn't even human. I saw a sign telling me I'm a mile or so away from Forks. I screamed, and then started running faster. I heard a car engine but this time I was so close to home I doubted that I'd find a serial killer here. I walked into the middle of the road and wobbled on the spot, my legs were aching and my head was spinning and I had discovered a huge cut going from just above my left breast, going over my right shoulder and then down my right arm. They looked pretty deep, my back also hurt, and stung but I was in too much pain and too numb to care. Numb and in pain, two things at the same time. The car was heading straight towards me and showed no sign of slowing down, I tried to move out of the way but before I could it crashed into me and I flew over it and crashed onto the floor.

_This time for sure, I was dead._

_

* * *

_

**_Come on, admit it. It was impressive :L_**

**For me, it was funny (but hey, i'm strange :L) **

**Yeah, Edward was meant to come back in this chapter and come to her rescue but I got another idea so :P**

**4 REVIEWS PLEASE XD LOVE Y'ALL.**

**Btw, I think I spelt weird right in the last chapter, maybe it's different for some of you as you might be in US and i'm UK?**

**ANYWAYS. Come on reviiiewwwwwww :L**

**OOH**

**OOH**

**I think I might do Eclipse :L this makes me laugh way too much to be ended with new moon, yay for the fans, oh shit for the people who hate this story :L**

**Loves x**


	11. Milly

_**I'm hoping this is an alright chapter :D**_

_**I ended up doing what I had said I'll do, I should really make a list of the things I need to do. I don't know when Edward's coming back yet, I have quite a few ideas but you never know, knowing me, I'll probably forget them all by tomorrow :L**_

_**For future chapters:**_

**_Leo; who you met in like chapter 2? in_ My Twilight_ is actually meant to be Twilight's Mike. I kept getting myself confussed therefore you got confussed._**

**_Anyways, some reviews please ^^_**

_

* * *

Milly_

I ended up waking up in a strange white room. At first I thought it was a hospital, if I hadn't seen a random shelf full of movies and music, with a family photo and some other random photos. The room looked way too big to be a hospital room anyways. There were annoying buzzing and beeping sounds. I heard the door open and close quietly. My head was hurting and spinning, I thought I was going to be sick, but I felt too tired to be sick.

"Hey." I heard Gerard whisper. "What happened to you?" He asked before sitting on the side of the bed. I also noticed it was a double bed, too low for a hospital bed.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I started panicking.

"Sssh. It's okay, your just tired. Okay, do you think you can nod?" Gerard asked, I tried moving my head but I couldn't. "No? Urm. Move a finger?" I tried to move my hand, it just twitched but I couldn't move my hand. "Later." He said and smiled.

"Mark?" Gerard called out to someone. I couldn't turn my head but I could see from the corner of my eye the door. In came a tall man who looked like his in his early thirties. He also had blonde hair like Charlotte and Gerard, he was probably their adoptive father. He was muscular, but I could have sworn muscles seem to run in all the vampires.I wanted to smile at him but all I could do is close my eyes. A moment later I heard a man talk, I guessed Mark.

"Go to sleep." He whispered. I had a weird feeling in my arm, it was unpleasant but bearable, it was like someone cut my hand open and was spilling alcohol in it, but maybe that's what they were doing. I stopped thinking then, I didn't even dream. I just slept.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I had all these wires connected to my arm. I yawned and had this weird taste in my mouth.

"About time." I heard Charlotte say, she had a book in her hands and she was leaning against the wall to my right.

"Where am I?" I whispered, my neck hurt.

"You can talk, darn. I thought that's a permanent thing." She said and chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Your in Gerard's room, he tidied his room, I was laughing the entire way through. His room is always a mess, what you do to him I'll never know." She said and chuckled. I heard a hiss and I screamed. I though she was coming for me. The weird girl, the one who was chasing after me. Charlotte appeared next to me with wide eyes. "Hey relax, it's Gerard." She said and rubbed my back. Gerard came in with a frown on his head.

"Care to explain where you were and what you've been doing? Me and Charlotte had to cover for you, we came back to check on you and found this." Gerard said pulling out a piece of paper, I guessed it was my note to Charlie about me leaving. "Honestly, you could have told us. We told Charlie, Charlotte wanted a sleep over and that Charlotte was upset but she wouldn't tell us what's wrong and only wanted to talk to you." Gerard said and pointed at me.

"So he doesn't know I was meant to leave?" I asked and coughed.

"No. Now, where the hell have you been?" He asked me with a frustrated tone but he smiled anyways.

"Urm.. Let's start with the meadow. That's where me and _him_," I said nodding my head a bit. " had a few moments. I got upset and wanted to go home. He left because he didn't want me." I took a deep breathe. "There's Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and they are the children of the family, including him. Then there is Esme and Carlisle who are the parents." I said taking another breathe. Charlotte had an eye brow raised and Gerard was watching my face. "He can read minds, Alice sees the future and Jasper can control emotions. Emmett is very strong, Rosalie is really pretty. Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is one fantastic mother." I said and smiled. "Anyways, they're all gone. I told you about my family but whatever, let's recap. There is Amiee and Alex, Amiee has the fire power and Alex is a car geek. Alex can also make an illusion which makes you seem like a human, so it's basically like," I rummaged in my brain for an example. "he can add another layer of skin on you that makes you seem human, not vampire."

"Okay? Anyone else." Charlotte asked. I took a few breathes.

"Yes." I answered and carried on speaking. "Claire and Jason, Claire can fly and is the eldest. From the kids anyways, Jason is the best fighter in our family. There is also my mother Renee and my step dad Phil. My mum was turned to a vampire as she wanted to stay with Phil forever but when I asked to be turned vampire they refused, so whatever. No biggy." I said and shrugged. "Right, back to the meadow. I got upset, went home. Got annoyed, decided to leave. Then in the car I received weird phone calls from some stranger woman and man, they told me to go back or be in trouble. I didn't listen. I got out of my car and got some fresh air. I saw a shadow in the tree's and got freaked out when a pair of eyes locked on mine. I got in my car and tried to drive away when that thing jumped on my car roof and I crashed into a tree. I was half conscious when I saw the girls face." I shivered remembering her appearance, I'm telling you, she looked like someone of the _Grudge_ or something. "She ended up ruining my car and pulling out probably all of the car parts. Also when I woke up I found myself strapped to a tree with a hell of a lot of bruises, she released me and then she told me to run and it turned to a hunt. I legged it and she chased after me. Then she kept screaming and running after me. I heard someone say 'over there' and I thought someone came to save me." I said remembering. "But then I thought they could be here to help her or something and come to kill me so I ran, I thought any car going past could be the people after me so I just ran and didn't hitch-hike for a ride. Then after a bit I though it would be safe to try and get a car to stop and I ended up getting ran over, I mean, the car didn't even stop and it was driving _so_ fast." I said and shook my head.

"Do you think it could have been the Volturi?" Charlotte whispered to Gerard. Gerard frowned.

"They don't drive. Only Alec has a car." He said and shook his head. "He never drives. Bella, what else was there? Do you think the screaming girl was a vampire?" He asked.

"I don't know, if she was running after me she should have been much faster but she never did catch up with me, or maybe whatever had shouted had caught her. She did throw my car up into a tree, well, maybe not her but she was alone and the car was in a tree. And I'm bruised all over, but I'm pretty sure whatever had called out killed her, she screamed but that time in pain." I said and shuddered.

"Okay." Gerard said and nodded then turned his eyes to Charlotte. "Get the phone." He then turned back to me and Charlotte got up and vanished. "Bella, your going to stay with us for a few days, I don't want you alone In your house." He said and smiled. I nodded.

"Could you keep an eye out for Charlie though?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and smiled again. "Hungry?" He asked and I nodded, then Gerard was gone.

I had called Charlie and said that Charlotte needed to talk to me and she was upset about it, so I could stay with them for a few days. Apparently I had 3 huge lines going across my back, and I had 3 huge cuts going across the top, left of my breast going across to my right shoulder and down my right arm. It hurt but I'd have to live with them. Apparently they weren't going to heal for a few months. Yes, I was panicking about what Charlie would say but as long as I wore long sleeves he wouldn't need to know. As my clothes were ripped and Charlotte was a size bigger then me Gerard suggested we went shopping. I know, a guy who actually suggested we go shopping, wow.

Gerard was the one driving us to the mall in Port Angeles, I kept fidgeting with my back being soar and all. Once inside the shop I ended up dragging him to a female clothes shop. It took some whining to get him inside there, as it was a female clothes store. He was expecting to go to a unisex store but whatever. I had like seven grand left for stuff so I guess I'll buy clothes with it. Wandering through the store I picked up different types of trousers and threw them at Gerard who caught them nicely.

"Should I go pay for these?" He asked and I turned around to stare at him.

"No, I'm paying." I said and turned back around to look for more trousers.

"Oh." He breathed out.

"Besides, I haven't even started shopping yet." I said and chuckled when he groaned.

"Your just like Charlotte." He whined and followed after me. I quickly walked over to the underwear section and took a bra and threw it at him and carried on walking.

"No way in hell are you that size." Gerard said with wide eyes and then gasped once looking at me. I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes and carried on walking through the store to the accessories. "Wow." I heard him breathe out still standing there in shock. I wasn't _that_ big.

We ended up spending an hour in the clothes shop and then another hour in a make up store. He was literally dying. He had went to drop the bags in the car and then came back to the make up shop. I was still looking through the mascara's.

"Which one would look better on me?" I said holding up the brown and blue mascara.

"Neither, try black." He said handing me the black one. I studied the color and nodded then put it in the basket. Gerard took the basket from me and walked behind me. I actually liked Gerard with me while I was shopping. I was never too keen to go shopping with a male but he actually put some effort into it and tried to give his opinion. I tried going shopping with Alex but we ended up buying car magazines and motorcycle equipment, all together, a crap day for me but a fantastic day for Alex. _Alex_. I sighed. Gerard hearing my sigh took my hand in his and smiled at me. Anyone would think we were dating but I knew that wasn't the case, and so should he. I pulled my hand out of his and pointed to the nail vanish side.

"Do you think green would like nice?" I asked and walked towards it.

"Urm.." Gerard said a little confused at first about my reaction to holding his hand but he recovered quickly. "Yeah." He said and walked behind me again.

"I'll admit, you're the first male to ever actually give some thought to going shopping and actually answers when I ask about something." I said and smiled at him. Any other man I'd go to a clothes or make up shop would just nod whenever I'd ask but he did make an effort. It was nice.

"Charlotte." He replied and I understood. His sister must have been dragging him around shops for years, he must be used to it by now. "Whenever she didn't answer she'd either glare at me, which was actually quite frightening or stomp on my foot." He said and chuckled.

"Damn." I mumbled and picked up like 5 different colors of green. I placed them on my palm and turned my palm to Gerard. He took my left hand gently and put it next to my hand with all the nail vanish bottles, and stared at my hand and the bottles with the colors inside. He picked up three and placed them back on the shelf.

"These two." He said leaving me with one neon green and one sort of light green. I nodded and then walked to the check out.

After dropping the bags in Gerard's Mercedes we went back to get something to eat. Well, I went back to get something to eat, Gerard couldn't exactly eat what I did. While I was eating Gerard saw something that he seemed to like apparently.

"I'll be right back." He said and smiled. I frowned but didn't stop him.

"Okay." I said and took another bite of my sandwich. He walked off somewhere. I carried on eating and after twenty minutes of just sitting there waiting for Gerard to come back I got bored and started to get up just then someone tapped me on the back. I turned around and saw Gerard with a cage in his hand. My eyes flew wide open when I realized what was inside the cage. "Please don't tell me your going to have _your_ lunch." I begged him staring at the white kitten inside the cage.

"As if that thing would even feed me." He said rolling his eyes, I stared at him with wide eyes. So what _was_ he doing with it? "It's a present." He said and smiled.

"For?" I asked bending down to poke a finger in the cage, the kitten meowed and went to the back of the cage.

"You, of course." He said and smiled.

"Me? Charlie will go ape." I said and stood up.

"His fine with it, I asked already. He said a pet might take things off your mind." He said and winked at me.

"Errr?" I said and stared at the little hair ball inside the cage, well, that's what it looked like from here. A little hair ball, but I'd have to feed it and look after it. Oh dear.

"Name her?" He said and smiled.

"Urm.." I searched my brain for something. "Milly?" I said the first thing that came to my mind. Okay, not the first thing. The first thing was _shoes_ but that wouldn't make a good name. I frowned and then bent down to look at the little kitten again. It was all white except for the light brown colour on his tail and around his ears. With light brown stripes going across his legs. "Hi, Milly." I said and smiled, the kitten turned around and stared at me with what looked like frightened, blue eyes.

* * *

**_Anyhow. Some reviews :] Pretty Please?_**

**_Otherwise I'll think you've given up on me ;'[ -SobSob- :L_**


	12. Doing What?

**Okay. NOW PAY ATTENTION :L**

**I would like to thank FBMC-LewisFlame for the fantastic idea. When I received the review with the idea my net wasn't working so I couldn't check my emails so therefore I didn't have the idea yet. It's a awesome idea but I think I'll edit a bit :) **

**It'll fix the whole Gerard and Edward thing, as this is a Edward x Bella story (sorry people :) So that idea will be used later on in the story.**

**I already have the next chapter typed up and the chapter after that as I got bored but your not going to get anything until I get 3 reviews.**

**Evil, yes, very XD**

**Much loves y'all x**

**BTW. I decided to make Bella and Gerard get kinky, if only this story was M. -siiiiggghhh- :D i should really change that so I can get kinky but oh well. :) **

_**

* * *

**__****_

Doing what?

"Can I ask what is that?" I asked pointing to the neon green motorcycle in front of the house. I had only just got out of the car and already we had plans.

"I'll be teaching you how to ride a motorcycle." Gerard said and smiled.

"Doing what?" I asked with my eyes about to pop out of they're sockets. "I have bruises all over, my nose must be broken." I said looking at my nose cross eyed. "I have some weird scratches going down my arm and my back is soar. And you want me to ride a motorcycle. Are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"By the way, your back is soar because you have another three scratches on your back, it's like huge lines going from your right shoulder down to the back of your left hip." Gerard said and frowned. "Fine, whatever." He said while my jaw was about to fall to the floor. "What do you want to do then?" He asked and folded his arms over his chest. I stared at the neon green motorcycle about to change my mind but reality hit me.

"Urm.. Can I just go home?" I said and smiled.

"No." Charlotte and Gerard said at the time. I hadn't even seen Charlotte arrive. She was by Gerard's Mercedes taking out the bags of shopping.

"Aaawww. Look at him." Charlotte cooed probably seeing the kitten. I had totally forgotten.

"Her." I corrected her and walked back to the car and got out the little cage with the frightened kitten in it.

"Well for one, you can't go home because Charlie will notice you wincing every time you sit down. Two, we asked if you can stay for a week." Gerard said slowly watching my face. It took everything I had in me not to drop the cat. "We knew it would take you time to heal, that's all." He said before I could reply.

"What about school?" I asked turning to look at Charlotte and then back to Gerard.

"Urm. Hello? It's half term holidays. We actually have two weeks off for some weird reason." Charlotte said.

"Right." I said and though about it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Don't worry, mum's with Charlie right now. She's making him something to eat." Charlotte said.

"Huh? Mum?" I asked.

"You haven't met her yet. You saw Mark, that's our father. Well, not biologically but you get what I mean." Gerard said and shrugged.

"Oh." I said and frowned. They hadn't even mentioned they're parents to me before. I mean, well. They're mother at least. "Okay, but they don't mind me staying, do they?" I asked a bit worried. "Where will I sleep anyways?" I asked.

"They don't mind." Gerard said.

"Mum's happy your staying over, it gives Gerard a reason to keep his room clean." Charlotte said and laughed. I've never met a vampire whose room is a mess, that's a first.

"Ha. Ha." Gerard said and rolled his eyes. He walked over to his car and got out the rest of my bags.

"Urm. There's quite a few bags." I said and smiled sheepishly.

"Exactly like Charlotte." Gerard muttered pulling out at least ten bags and walked to the house.

"Perfect!" Charlotte squeeked and clapped her hands together. "A shopping partner!" She squeeked again.

"Oh joy!" Gerard said, I could just imagine him rolling his eyes. He walked up the stairs and opened the front door. I reached into his car for the rest of my bags but they were all gone. I poked my head out of the car and saw Charlotte holding them all walking up the stairs already. I was only carrying the cage with Milly in it. I slammed the door and I felt Milly jump inside the cage.

"Sorry." I muttered and walked to the front door.

After putting all my stuff in Gerard's room I realized something else.

"Gerard, I haven't got any cat food or litter." I said biting my lip.

"I do, it's all in the back of the car. I'll go get it." He said and disappeared. He was back in a matter of seconds. In his hands were two blue bag..

"Thanks. By the way, can I just ask. Why have you got a bed?" I asked. No one from my family or any other vampire I've ever met has ever had a bed unless they had a partner. But we all know they didn't use it for sleeping in. Gerard didn't have anyone….

He shrugged. "It's a prop, I sit on it?" He said and shrugged using a 'obviously' type of tone. "I lay down on it. I pretend to sleep on it." He said widening his eyes every time he said something. I laughed.

"Alright, alright." I said and laughed again. He chuckled with me. His walls were a dark blue with a sort of cream colored carpet. His bed sheets looked like black silk, with about fifteen pillows. And he didn't even sleep. A huge TV at the end of the bed. A massive bookcase holding about two hundred book at the very least, a shelf full of DVD's and CD's with also more then two hundred of them. There was a sofa chair thing at the end of the bed with a silver laptop dumped on it. He had three doors, I guessed if his sister was like _Al_-. I stopped there. One probably lead to a closet or something, one to a bathroom and the third was obvious as you could see outside; the balcony.

"Do you want to take a shower or something?" He asked pointing to the door on my right.

"Yeah, thanks." I said and smiled.

"I'll look after Milly for you." He said and smiled flashing all of his perfect, white teeth.

"_Don't_ eat her." I said and watched him take Milly out of the cage with narrowed eyes.

"I'll try." He said and smiled then hugged Milly to his chest and rested his forehead on top of Milly's tiny head. I got out some clothes to change into and walked to the bathroom. "There will be clean towels there already, use anyone you want. Throw your clothes into the clothes basket." He shouted before I closed the door.

There was a bath in the room, which was as big as my bedroom. A shower in the corner, a sink with the clothes basket next to it and a toilet at the other end of the room. With one tiny window over the sink. I undressed quickly and pulled off all of the plasters, including the huge bandage going around my waist. I'll have to get a new one on anyways, that one was all red. I got inside the shower turning on the hot water. Only then did I realize the full extent of my injuries. I had bruises all over my chest, on both my arms, a huge slash on my leg and my back was stinging even more now. I turned around so the water could wash over my back and I had to start breathing through clenched teeth to stop myself from screaming. It stung, a lot. I tried to make the shower quick to avoid any more unnecessary pain. I got out of the shower and dried off, I put on new clothes and threw the wet towel and my already worn clothes in the clothes basket. I walked out of the shower and rummaged through the shopping bags for a tooth brush. I bought one, I was sure of that.

I walked back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair then dumped all of the stuff on the side of the sink. I'll be using the bathroom again anyways. I walked down the stairs with wet hair and smelled something a bit like chicken soup.

"Jay?" I called out. I don't know why but Gerard reminded me of Jay. Gerard appeared next to me on the staircase.

"Jay?" He said and stared forward. He pulled his mouth sideways, like he was thinking and then smiled. "I like it." He said and carried on smiling. "I was thinking, maybe you want to watch a movie or something?" He asked and led the way to his living room which was on the left side of the staircase, there was no door just a great big archway and you could see three white sofas with a massive television in the corner of room. It also had a white coffee table in the middle of the sofas and then shelf's of books around the whole room. It was like a library or study room but it was obviously the living room, the right side of the wall was made out of glass so you could see they're back yard which included a swimming pool and a little house a couple of meters away from the swimming pool. It looked like stables.

"Nice." I said nodding in approval.

"Glad you like it." Gerard said and smiled. "Hungry?" He asked grabbing my hand without waiting for my answer. We turned back around and walked past the staircase and walked forward to a pair of doors. We ended up in his kitchen. That too, was all white with counters made of white and an island in the middle of it with fruit on it. A woman who looking like she was in the her mid twenties or her early thirties was standing there cooking. Her hair was a light brown color and was wavy going down to her waist. She was no taller then me and was very pretty. I won't say she looked old enough to be a mother to Gerard or Charlotte but neither did _Esm-. _None of the vampires looked old enough to be anyone's parents. _End off._

"Hello dear." She said turning around from the stove and smiling warmly at me.

"Hi." I mumbled shyly. My cheeks turned hot.

"Mum, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mother Maggie." He said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Johnson." I said calling her Gerard's second name. I didn't even know her second name, it could be Rainbow for all I knew. Gerard never mentioned her to me before, or maybe he never got a chance.

"Call me Maggie, please." She said and smiled. "I'm making chicken soup for you. Is that okay?" She said and smiled again. I nodded. Gerard walked over to the TV in the corner of the kitchen, there was also a white sofa there and a table with six chairs around it in the other end of the room. He turned on the TV and switched to a sports channel. Maggie walked over to him and smacked his shoulder lightly. "You have guests." She stage whispered.

"Bella is practically family, mum. She can do whatever she likes here." He grumbled but got up. I giggled. I barely know his family but apparently I 'practically live here'.

Maggie turned around and looked at me then rolled her eyes and smiled. She walked over to the stove and resumed cooking.

"Come on." Gerard said after turning off the TV and taking my hand and leading me to the living room. I really didn't know how to draw the line between me and Gerard, it was like he was in control of this friendship or relationship, whichever. He done as he pleased but I didn't want to hurt his feelings by rejecting him. He had literally saved my life after finding me half dead on the road, wait. I hadn't even asked who had found me on the road after being knocked over. Charlotte was sitting on the sofa flicking through the channels with Milly sleeping on her lap.

"Bella, do you want to see Kerry?" She said and smiled.

"Who?" I asked.

"No way." I said each word slowly whilst staring at the huge black horse in front of me. Kerry, it was named. It was a two year old girl. "But.. But, your vampires. You have a horse?" I asked a bit rudely.

"I may be a vampire but my wants stay the same." She said and shook her head. "It took me months to get her to get used to me, we're still predators to animals. Kerry trusts me enough to let me ride her but whenever Gerard comes near her she's off and she won't calm her down for hours." She said and sighed. "Do you want to try to ride her? You're human. She shouldn't be scared of you." She said and smiled. I walked over to the horse and stroked its neck.

"I can't ride." I said. My family never had any horses. Cars or motorcycles, but mum wouldn't let Alex teach me how to ride motorcycles and he couldn't think of a good enough reason to provide so he can teach me. My heart gave a funny squeeze and it hurt.

"I'll teach you." Charlotte said cheerfully. I turned around on purpose and winced when my back stung. I didn't feel like doing anything today but sleeping. "Or not today." Charlotte said seeing me wince. She patted Kerry's nose and then walked over to me and smiled. "I'll find a movie to watch or something." She disappeared and I walked slowly back up the stairs to the house.

"Oh come on!" I heard Char whine. "Don't be stupid. She wouldn't want to watch _that_." She said in a whiney tone. I walked to the corner of the archway and saw Gerard holding a movie with a bloody cover. Horror movie it is. Gerard stuck his tongue out at her and turned to me.

"Blood. Blood. Blood. Sex." Gerard said and chuckled throwing me the DVD.

"Lovely." I said sarcastically.

Gerard picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on. I sat down on the sofa reading the back of the cover. I heard the title music so I turned my head to the TV screen. Gerard sat next to me and Charlotte was sitting with her arms crossed on another sofa.

"Stupid brother." I heard her mutter. Gerard chuckled and relaxed, sinking into the sofa.

In the first twenty minutes three people got slaughtered and one girl was kidnapped. Gerard kept laughing at the most unfunniest things and I kept squeaking and Charlotte's eyes were always wide. She may be a vampire but these things seem to freak her out, too. Out of nowhere some freaky bloodied body dropped down from the top floor and I screamed and literally jumped into Gerard's lap. Gerard laughed and wrapped his arms around me. He was cold but it was comforting. I started shaking out of fear but Jay thought I was cold and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around me. I lay my head on his shoulder not bothering to draw the line in our 'friendship'. I had crossed it already. He kept rubbing my arm trying to warm me up with friction but I wasn't even cold. In the movie people kept on dying and we still didn't know who the killer was. I screamed every time something popped up and Jay would always chuckle. A body flew into the screen hanging from a rope and I screamed, again. This was the final straw. I turned my head into Gerard's neck and he stiffened a bit but didn't push me away or anything. He relaxed after a minute or two and hugged me closer. I heard Charlotte scream and a breeze blow my hair around. I turned to see the sofa she was on before, but she wasn't on it anymore.

"What was that?" I asked while Gerard kept laughing.

"Watch." He said and re-winded the movie. A woman's eye was being blow torched. I screamed like Charlotte, jumped off his lap and legged it to the kitchen. I've never been so childish in my entire life but that was just nasty. I also had a weak stomach and at the moment it was curling inside out. Well, that's what it felt like anyways.

"He is such a prat!" Charlotte screamed and burst through the kitchen doors. I was leaning against the kitchen wall.

"Ew." Was all I said and Charlotte took a deep breathe and calmed down.

"Just plain disgusting, and his laughing." She shook her head and then walked back out through the kitchen doors. I followed her.

"It's not that bad." Gerard shouted and Char hissed before running upstairs, a second later I heard a door slam shut. He laughed again. Gerard turned off the TV and got up. It was roughly ten o'clock now. "Ever so childish." He said and walked towards me. I just stood there frozen.

"Never. Again." I said in a whisper.

"Don't worry, I'll make you watch the rest of it tomorrow." He said and grinned.

"As if." I said and walked upstairs. I felt Gerard's_ very_ cold arms wrap around me. Maybe I had stepped over the lines in the living room. He kept his arms around me while I walked to his bedroom. "Where's Milly?" I asked pulling out of his arms.

"Charlotte's room, I'm not into cats." He said and smiled. He walked past me and sat on his bed. "Going bed?" He asked. I just nodded, got my new pajamas and walked to the bathroom to change.

They were black silk shorts and a black, silk, button-up shirt.

"Nice." Gerard said and winked, he was laying down on his bed facing me. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bed and climbed in. The pillow was very puffy and the mattress was comfortable. I turned to face him and he was closer then I expected. I moved back a bit.

"Urm…" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Sleep." He said and smiled flashing his teeth. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah, Yeah. Pull your faces. You'll fall asleep anyways. Sooner or later." He said and smiled.

"Fine." I said kicking off the blanket. I went to the shelf and grabbed the first movie I saw and then shoved it in his TV. It ended up being _Ace Ventura_. Come on!

"Can I ask what point you're trying to prove?" He asked smiling. He was sitting up properly now. I sat on the bed and crossed my legs staring at the TV. I pressed play on the remote and the movie started.

"I won't fall asleep. Not until you go sleep on the couch downstairs or something." I said and sat up straight. It may be his room but whatever. And he didn't sleep so it wouldn't be that bad for him anyways.

"In my own house." He said and laughed. I heard him growl and I was off the bed in seconds. I turned around and stared at him with wide eyes. "Hey, calm down." He said and got off the bed. "Only messing with you." He said and walked over to me and hugged me to his chest.

"I knew that." I mumbled, not true. I actually though he was going to attack me. Stupid, but you know, I was already jumpy. He chuckled again. I looked up to glare at him but his face was really close to mine. His breath was really sweet, even that smelt better then perfume. Uggghhhhh… I was going to scream but instead I got on my tip toes and put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I didn't even have time to think it through. There was no avoiding this was there, I kept getting close to him the entire day, it was going to happen. Stupid fate, destiny, FUTURE! Which ever. All? All of a sudden my feet were no longer touching the ground. Gerard had lifted me off the ground and was kissing me. My back would have hurt from the contact but his cold arms held away the soreness. I wrapped my legs around his waist and a second later my head hit the pillow. Well then, we all know who is very sure of they're self control. Pulling me closer his hand slid down my leg and stayed just below my butt. If I didn't breathe in any second now I was going to pass out. I pushed him away and I wasn't the only one gasping for air. His eyes were wide, so I take it he wasn't expecting that. I laughed a little breathless.

"Hi." I said sheepishly. He didn't say anything while we tried to catch our breaths. I still had my legs locked around his waist. Once my breathing had calmed down I stared at the ceiling past his face. His eyes were still wide but sort of unfocused. "That's embarrassing." I said trying to break the silence again. He didn't say anything again. I looked at his face and he was staring at me. I groaned and was about to unlock my legs from his waist when he crushed his lips back to mine. I wasn't expecting that either. He wrapped one arm around my waist and relaxed his weight on top of me. His hand was in my hair now. I hated to admit it but he was a better kisser then _him_. Or maybe _he_ hadn't given me the full extent of _his _power. I moaned into his mouth and Gerard tightened his arm around me. I was already breathless, Gerard pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder gasping for air. I was the same. Gerard rolled off me and lay down next to me staring at the ceiling with me.

"Wow." I breathed out. That wasn't planned either. My head was working without my permission tonight.

"That's an under statement." Gerard said still a bit breathless. He took another breath and then he was calm, breathing in normally while I was gasping for air. Damn the vampires. Yes, most definitely. I had crossed the line. The guilt was going to catch up with me eventually. But why should I care? They _all_ left me._ He_ didn't want me. I shouldn't feel guilty.

I practically growled. For the sake of third time lucky. I straddled Gerard and kissed him again. It's not like he was complaining anyways. But what's he got to loose? Flip that! What have I got to loose?! My head started spinning, that's when I knew I had to pull away. I pulled away sitting on his stomach and gasping for air. He pulled his legs up and I leaned against them breathing heavily like they do on horror movies to add on for the effect. Mostly like the serial killers.

"If it only was possible for me to pass out." He whispered and chuckled.

"Wimp." I muttered staring at the ceiling.

"Yes." He agreed and pulled me down to his chest. He pulled the blanket over me to keep me warm and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my head and in the background I heard animal sounds. I had totally forgotten about the movie. "Sleep." He whispered and my eyes closed. Edward could have his stupid distractions and he could shove them where the sun don't shine_. I have Gerard._

I was too sleepy to even realize I had said _his_ name. It didn't hurt then, but the pain will catch up too.

* * *

**_ 3 reviews or nauting. :D_**


	13. Leo's Party

**_I probably didn't do this chapter the way the idea was meant but well, I tried? :] -insert wimpy smile here- well, I am stuck in the middle with a decision too, _**

**_Gerard or Edward? _**

_**Oh dear, I'm having second thoughts O.o **_

**Leo's Party **

Leo had invited me to his party. He was turning eighteen. Gerard ended up dropping me off more then three hours ago, he wanted to go hunting and he didn't want to leave me alone before. Instead of it being a responsible party it ended up being a load of drunken teenagers smashing up the entire house and his parents actually let Leo have a party like this. There were more then sixty people in the house and I was surprised the police hadn't come yet. I should be scared if Charlie decides to show up, I'm dead. But I wasn't scared. Less then twenty minutes ago Leo and I had light up a cigarette and just relaxed in his room. He had his arm around my shoulder and I was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling. I was too calm to care what was going on around me. There were banging noises from every wall and the music was booming loudly from downstairs. Maybe the reason why no one had come yet is because Leo's house was quite far into the woods. I ended talking with Jessica again and we got drunk beyond belief. This was such a bad idea. My head was spinning and so were the walls, but when I focused really hard the spinning stopped and then started even faster once I relaxed. I was so calm it was insane, no way in heck was that a cigarette. Maybe that's my side effects after getting drunk? I thought you go all hyper. I frowned.

"This is so dead." I said after a few minutes. We were both lying on Leo's bed, we would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for the loud music.

"It's just us." Leo said and rolled over to the end of the bed and got up. He started looking through his music, he picked up a _Hadouken!_ CD and put it in the music player. I have no idea why he done, we already had music blasting at us from all sides, I was turning deaf. He started unbuttoning his shirt and it dropped to the floor. At first I thought he was just taking his shirt of to change as he had spilt beer over it, but no. He started walking towards me and me feeling all funny I started giggling. "What?" He asked and smiled, still walking towards me.

"I don't know." I said and giggled again. He walked next to me and lay down on top of me. I giggled a bit, stopped, giggled and then stopped completely. _What was he doing? _"Urm.." I said and tried pushing him off me. Leo pressed himself closer to me. "What are you doing?" I asked and my voice shook a bit. I really didn't have _any_ kind of attraction to Leo. When I say any, I mean, none at all.

"Sshh." He put his finger on my lips and smiled. I felt him tugging on my shirt and my head started spinning_. I should really get out of here. _I remember thinking and a moment later my shirt was open and he was tugging at my trousers now. _I should reaaaalllyy get out of here_.

"Stop!" I screamed and Leo punched me in the arm. Is this what alcohol does to men? Make them violent? Or is that just him? "Please." I whimpered and he got my zip open. He reached to open his trousers and I kneed him in the privates and pushed him off me while he was groaning in pain. I zipped up my trousers and jumped on the bed, getting some more bounce from the mattress. I jumped to the door and ran out of the room. Pushing past drunken teenagers and I had a few guys pull me back by my elbow but I ignored them and carried on running. I heard police sirens too, I ran towards the forest.

I still heard the police sirens even after five minutes of running into the forest. I was pretty far inside. Well, I'm lost now aren't I.

Something bumped into me and I screamed but the cold hand clamped over my mouth and stopped me from making anymore noise.

"Well, well. Someone's been drinking." He said and chuckled whilst sniffing my neck. I stood perfectly still while his nose traveled up from my chin to my shoulder, and then back up again. He pulled away and I turned around. He frowned. "You smell funny." He said randomly.

"Urm…" Was all I replied. His eyes narrowed, I wasn't too sure why. He leaned down again and smelled my shoulder.

"I know that smell." He said and pulled back with wide eyes. "What have you been doing?" He asked with a sort of scared, angry and hurt expression, all three at once.

"Nothing." I said totally clueless, all I could possibly smell of is alcohol and cigarettes. Well, I shouldn't say all I could.. it's not like either of those things are good. Is that what he meant, the booze and gretts? I walked forward to hug him but he walked back a step. "Seriously, nothing." I said and sniffed my hair. "Okay, I had a cigarette and some beer but that's all." I said and smiled sheepishly. I had this strong urge to do something but I fought it back, I wasn't going to win but I could try.

"No, not that." He said and walked back to sniff me. "You smell of… Leo?" He said with a tone of hurt.

"Oh." I sighed.

"Oh?" Gerard stepped back and looked at me with a hurt expression. He really was thinking the things that didn't happen.

"Leo was just really drunk and thought he could get off with me." I said and remembered my shirt. I started buttoning it up, totally embarrassing. And Gerard didn't even remind me.

"And what do you mean by 'get off' with you?" He asked, walking towards me slowly, which meant, instead of one big step and his here, it meant five small steps.

"You know…" I muttered and carried on buttoning my shirt up. I heard him growl and then he was in front of me with a handful of my shirt.

"Did you?" He asked with wide eyes.

"No, I didn't even want to… with him anyways." I muttered the second part.

"Then he decided to undress you without your permission?" He growled, grabbing another handful of my shirt. I stared at him with wide eyes, he was really scaring him. _Think Bella, think. You need to calm him down. _I told myself.

"He must have taken my giggling as an encouragement, everyone was drunk." I whispered and smiled weakly, not too sure why. He let go of my shirt.

"But you didn't sleep with him?" He asked turning around and looking up at the sky. It was pitch black with the moon out. It was actually quite pretty even though we were outside in the middle of a dark forest.

"Of course not!" I yelled. I walked forward to hug his waist but he wasn't there anymore. I started looking around but I couldn't see him anywhere. I was sort of panicky. "Stop running away from me!" I screamed. No answer. "Just stop!" I screamed again. I took a deep breath and stormed off deeper into the forest. I didn't even know where I was going, and it looked the same everywhere I turned so telling which way was back to Leo's was impossible.

I wandered about totally clueless where to go and then I heard an animal growl from behind me. I froze, completely still. I went cold. It didn't last long because I heard him laughing.

"You bustard!" I screamed and turned around. Gerard was standing there smiling whilst leaning against a tree. I glared and him and he just grinned back. I wasn't going to win this, or the urge I kept fighting back before, it had returned now too. I ran to him and hugged him to me. I was still drunk if I'm honest with you. I could blame my actions on being drunk right? I dragged him away the tree and jumped up into the air and then quickly clamped my legs around his waist. I put my lips against his and kissed him like there's no tomorrow. Well, if he ever lost control, which his never afraid of, but if he did loose control I wouldn't have a tomorrow. But maybe what I was about to do might just make him loose the control he did have.

Feeling my face heat up with damn right embarrassment I put my hand down his trousers. I mean really, I couldn't help it. You do get curious! He automatically stiffened and then I was sitting on a tree branch and he was gone. I was just breathing heavily with my head between my legs. I lifted my head and this time I was sure, Gerard wasn't coming back, unless he liked it. I was being really gross, I suppose you could consider us dating and me saying _he_ was moving too fast when all of this time it had been _me_. I couldn't help it but to laugh, I jumped off the branch and walked forward.

"You're going the wrong way." He said and turned me around, he had his hand on my butt.

"I see you've decided to show up again." I said and grinned at him.

"That was…" He begun to say, but didn't finish how I would have thought. "unacceptable.. Ridiculous, Bella, just stop being like this." He said and pulled me along with him, like really, that hurt. I should have expected that though, he had a point. A vampire and a human would never really go, I guess it's just in his nature to be all flirty. I'm guessing that also means were not dating, just a fling? A tear rolled down my cheek. That _really_ hurt.

"Sorry." I mumbled and he threw me on his back and ran home.

_Come on, what were you expecting for him to be like? Let him give you a hand job or something? You're an uninteresting, boring, pathetic, an idiotic, air breathing, moron._ I kept up the stream of insults about myself all the way through the shower. He still wasn't talking to me. Charlotte said Gerard was staying downstairs tonight, I asked her does she know why but all she replied was;

"His refusing to talk." She then shrugged unconcerned and walked to her room. Oh dear, from my part. It's the alcohol, I'm telling you, and I've never been like this before. Have I? I thought about it for a moment and shook my head, no, no I have not. I felt like a right plonker.

I climbed into his bed and just sat there. Staring into his white wall, it was spinning, but it wasn't, spinning, but wasn't. I sighed and got off the bed and walked to the balcony door and opened it. You could only see the swimming pool but not the stables, and a load of trees. I sat on the floor and stared into the nothingness again.

I must have fallen asleep because Gerard ended up carrying me to bed. He was placing me down on the bed but I refused to let go of the collar of his shirt. I clung onto it with everything I had but he still managed to get me off. I was fully awake after that, I couldn't help it but feel guilty. It's like me and Leo, when he tried to get it on with me and I didn't want to, but that was only because I wanted someone else, but Gerard doesn't want anyone else, he doesn't want anyone really, does he? I nearly growled and got off the bed and walked downstairs. I saw him sitting on the sofa just staring at the TV. I sat down next to him but he didn't move.

"I'm sorry." I said and frowned after he didn't answer. "I'm sorry for being a pain in the backside but I really do have a thing for you." I said in a weird tone, it was like I was choking on something but couldn't quite say it. He didn't answer, again. I sighed. "I'm sorry for doing _that_." I said nodding towards his trousers. His hand twitched but he still didn't talk. "I know I'm only human and that crap and that I'll never compare to any of those other pretty vampires and all they're un-human strength but at least I love you." I mumbled and this time he didn't even twitch, especially not talk. I got up and walked to his room. Another stupid tear rolled down my cheek. I climbed into his bed and sniffed his blanket, it didn't smell anything like him, it smelt more of me, only because I've been sleeping here but still, I at least expected something.

I rolled over to look at the ceiling and the white ceiling image was replaced by his face. His weight came a second later. His body dropping on mine kicked the air out of me. I was going to apologize, _waitttt, for what?_ I asked myself but to be honest I didn't have time to say anything, he crushed his lips to mine and wound his arm around my waist. His hand slid up my top and well, _**you know the rest.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Gaaah, some of you probably want to murder me or kiss me, either way, I'm in trouble XD**_

_**If you still don't understand what I meant by 'you know the rest' i'll help you out.**_

**Ssssh, no one will ever know (it's not rated M so I couldn't write anything :)**

**Bella and Gerard were getting it on.**

**End of conversation :D**

**You know, that sort of getting it on.**

**If you still don't understand you'll get it in the next chapter.**

**Now of you pop, review :)**

**Either kiss me or kill me XD**

**

* * *

**

* * *


	14. Oh crap

****

Okay, so I had a lot more to write here but my internet closed and I CBA to type it up again, anyways.

I really, really, really , need your help. Gerard or Edward? If Gerard then I won't make Edward have another soul mate cause Bella was his but if you pick Edward and Bella, Gerard will have a soul mate, it's just the way it works, you know. I guess she's meant for him but help? :)

**I've been kind of busy, have you heard of House of Night? no? google it, you might like it, I finished the fifth book now and have to wait till october for the sixth so i have time, kind of, i still have school, anyways. So, urm... read**

**Oh, and I found a song that I hadn't heard by TaTu - 30 Minutes and I kind of liked it, and kept listening to it while I wrote it :) also, Desree - I'm kissing you, the _Romeo and Juliet_ theme song, it's all good :) anyways.**

**I'll leave you to it :)**

* * *

Oh crap?

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Feeling totally comfortable in his cold arms I didn't even bother moving. _Wait, what?! _I sat up but my head started spinning so I dropped back into his hard arms, probably giving myself a bruise.

"Morning." He whispered in my ear and stroked my cheek. I turned my head to look at him for some answers and noticed my shoulder was bruised.

"Oooooohhhhh." I said shakily, I didn't even know what happened.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and hid his face into my arm. I turned to face him, I also noticed everything hurt. I hugged him to my chest, which was also hurting me. When I looked down there was a bruise going across my left breast, _ouch_. Well, it's no worse then the time the girl attacked me but this time I was enjoying myself whilst getting bruises rather then being tortured.

"It's okay." I said and kissed his hair. He looked up and pulled my lips to his. I really wasn't expecting what had happened yesterday but to be honest I can't remember anything apart from what me and Gerard _did_. Which was obviously, the most important and most memorable moment of my life I suppose. I winced when he moved his hands to touch my back, everything was hurting. He pulled away and frowned, his face was pained. "What's up?" I asked and smiled weakly. I also felt really tired.

"Just you, being hurt, because of _that_." He said in a whisper.

"It was… interesting." I said and smiled. He snorted and I kissed his neck. He pulled away and got off the bed, in nude. "Nice." I said and winked at him. He rolled his eyes and ran to his bathroom. I was still laying in the bed when he came back.

"I was half expecting you to join me." He said and pulled a sad face. I stuck my tongue out at him and wrapped the blanket around me and got out of bed. I got out my clothes and walked to the bathroom.

He was sitting innocently on the side of the bed with a smile on his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And what have you been doing?" I asked, combing through my wet hair.

"This and that." He said and grinned. I narrowed my eye. "Watching you in the shower." He admitted after a minute of silence. I turned around and started to walk towards his door. "Hey, hey, hey. Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He said and pulled me tightly against his chest.

"It's okay." I said and he was in front of me rather then being behind me, now. I smiled and he kissed me. Lifting me off the ground and making me wrap my legs around his waist he put one hand under my butt and one over my top where my chest was.

The door opened and we heard Charlotte.

"Oh. Oh. Ew!" She squeeked before closing the door on us. We didn't even bother letting go of each other when she came in. I guess she better get used to it. Gerard started pulling me so close to him I thought my bones would break that's when I squeeked cause the soreness in my back came back. He pulled his lips away and stared at me with wide, worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I'm sorry." He said before putting me down and hugging me to his chest. "Sorry." He repeated again. I leaned my head against his chest and smiled.

"I'm okay." I said and smiled again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his bare chest. I was actually glad the shirt was open now. "I'm going to have a shower." I said and looked up to smile at him. He smiled back.

"I'll use the guest shower." He said and smiled wider. "See you in a bit." He said and kissed my nose before vanishing like he always did.

I skipped down the stairs wearing black shorts with a white tank top and white tennis shoes. I started whistling and Charlotte appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a expression from hell and her arms crossed across her chest.

"Okay, here's the deal." She said rudely. I was surprised. "Please just make out in your room and don't do it in public." Her expression changed pleading. I laughed and nodded.

"But for your information, we were in our room. Well, technically _his_ room." I reminded her and walked past her into the living room. "You just decided not to knock." I said and laughed then dropped onto the white sofa, the TV was already on. It was some random chick flick.

"True." She agreed. "I'm sooo bored." She groaned and slumped down on the sofa next to me. Charlotte picked up the remote from the coffee table and changed the channel to a music one. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up then started spinning me round. "Dance." She said and laughed still holding my hand and spinning herself. A moment later I realized it was _Britney Spears_. Well It took me long enough. She jumped on the table and I spun back to the sofa and sat down.

"Insane person." I muttered while she carried on wiggling her hips and dancing like they do in night clubs… on the coffee table. I laughed. Gerard jumped down from somewhere and ended up next to me.

"Good morning." He said to me and looked up the see Charlotte still wiggling. "Please, spare my eyes!" He moaned and hid his face in my shoulder. I giggled. Charlotte blew a raspberry at him and got off the table. She turned the music up as loud as it would go and I had to cover my ears to stop them from bursting. Charlotte skipped off to the kitchen whistling the tune. Gerard lifted his head up and rolled his eyes at me and then took my hand and dragged me outside the house. Going down the stairs was a barrier that looked like it was made out of marble or something, we walked down to the end of the steps and he sat me down on the block at the end of the stairs. He stood in front of my knees.

"Where are your mum and dad?" I asked.

"Mark is out at work, he is an architect. Maggie is out shopping, I'm surprised Charlotte didn't go with her." He said and smiled. "Did you know Maggie can move stuff with her mind?" He asked me like it was a normal thing.

"No." I answered simply and got up on the block for some reason. I could still hear the music from inside the house so I though I might as well. I started dancing on it. If Gerard was to get a chair it would look like I was giving him a lap dance. I tried my best not to laugh. This was so awkward.

"Bored?" He asked smiling up at me. He kept looking up and down my legs, they weren't _that_ nice. I nodded and grinned. "I'll entertain you." He said and winked at me. In less then a second I was on the ground and he was kissing my neck. I ran my hand through his blonde hair and he let out a weird purring sound. He sounded like a cat. He kissed up my neck and then started to kiss my cheek. Going from my cheek to the corner of my lips. I was breathing like a woman in labor, it was embarrassing. I pulled away just as he was going to kiss my lips and laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him and he pulled up a mocking hurt face. I laughed again.

"Awww. Cute face." I said and patted his cheek before skipping of towards the trees. I thought about going to the stables but Gerard being there would probably give the horse a heart attack.

"And where exactly are you going?" He asked and grabbed hold of my hand.

"Somewhere." I said and carried on skipping. I had no idea to be honest, I was just trying to drag him into the trees so I could attack him. Charlotte did ask for us not to do it in public. But she also asked for his room, oh well. We were far into the trees that I could no longer see the house; I bet Jay could, stupid vampire eyes.

"And where is somewhere?" He asked politely.

"Here," I said and turned around quickly and pushed him into a tree and kissed his neck. He gasped for some reason. I thought vampires couldn't be taken by surprise. By a human at least.

"Perfect." He whispered breathlessly. I nodded and kissed up his neck, to his cheek and then my lips touched his. "Urm.." He said trying to think of something once I stopped kissing him for some air. I took and deep breathe and pulled his face back to mine. He _definitely_ wasn't complaining. I don't know where I got all my confidence from, but I liked it. His arms snaked around me again and pulled me closer. I could hear my heart in my ears, it was fast. I could tell you that. I pushed away from him to get some air again.

"You were saying?" I asked politely, still gasping for air. His mouth opened, looking like a goldfish he looked up to the sky.

"Urm.. Give me a minute." He said and laughed breathlessly. I walked over to him and put one arm around his waist and the other on his butt. Yes it was kinky, but _oh well._ He kept looking up at the sky. "Right." He said after a minute. His gold eyes met mine. "I have a few people coming round tomorrow." He said and smiled.

"And by people.. you mean?" I asked. I doubted they were human.

"Some vampire mates." He said and smiled. I nodded.

"Cool." I said and put my lips against his lightly. Our lips were barely touching but it still made me go slightly breathless, just not as bad. He placed both of his hands on my backside. Yes,_ that_ backside and pulled me closer.

"So, you don't mind?" He asked resting his forehead against mine.

"No, as long as they don't plan on feeding on me I'm fine." I said and smiled. He grinned and shook his head.

"If they tried…" He said staring at me unfocussed. He shook his head as if he was snapping himself out of a nightmare. His voice turned angry then. "I'll kill them." He finished and pulled me even closer. "But anyways, I warned them about you. They should be feeding outside of here. They're not vegetarians, like _some_." He said and shook his head.

"I'll just stick with you then, right?" I asked.

"Right. Don't step out of my eye sight. Please." He pleaded.

"Never." I said and smiled then pressed my lips to his again. For some weird reason Gerard never had problems with his thirst, or maybe he did, he just ignored them and stayed with me, even if it killed me. To be honest, I was fine with that. I dragged my hand through his hair and one hand was tightly around his waist. For a split second It felt like I was spinning and then I hit something hard. My eyes flew open. Gerard still had his lips pressed against mine only now I was the one pressed against a tree. I tried to pull away but he didn't let me. He just pushed himself closer to me. He lifted my legs from the floor and wrapped them around his waist and he then pulled his lips away from mine. I gasped for air.

"What was that?" I asked confused. My head was spinning before Gerard even started running. We were running at once again; impossible speed. Nothing was normal with vampires.

"Not much." He said and winked. I laughed a little breathless. I rested my head on his shoulder and he held onto me tightly. I jumped when I saw a shadow going straight past us. Gerard wouldn't have seen as it was behind him. But when I did jump Gerard stopped running and growled. I squeeked and he pulled me closer to his chest. Gerard carried on growling, it was loud. Not like the growl I had heard in his bedroom that made me jump off his bed. This was much more louder. He stopped growling for a second.

"What was that?" I squeeked. He moved his eyes away from the trees and looked at me. He looked at me for a few seconds before answering.

"Nothing, don't worry." He said but he didn't seem to mean his words. But instead of running the way he was running before, we turned around and ran back towards his house. Well, he ran and I just held onto him. I could have sworn I saw another shadow but I didn't jump, I was either in shock or I just didn't want Gerard to start growling again.

"What do you mean don't worry? You didn't just growl at a tree." I said and he placed me on my feet.

"It's nothing, come on." He said and pulled me by the hand towards the house.

"BELLA!" I heard her scream.

* * *

**I didn't realise the next chapter isn't even finished, I think I got stuck on what to do but ideas would be great, any idea who screamed? :D**

**anyways.**

**review or I'll think you've given up on me :)**

* * *


	15. Can't be happening

**Anyhoooooo. I have a new side-kick. Lucyyyyyy, my goldfish :D **

**She's super cool awesome, be greatful people, without her I wouldn't have uploaded this chapter until next week, month? Eh.**

**Anyways, read on muppets and review. **

* * *

Can't be happening

I turned around and I was proved right. I had recognized _her _voice. Staring at me with black eyes was Amiee. Her eyes were only dark because she hadn't hunted in a while. I was just wondering why that was when Gerard pulled me behind him sharply and crouched over in front of me and growled. I heard hissing and more growling around me, coming from the trees. I screamed and covered my ears and squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

"Stop!" I heard another girls voice scream. Unfortunately I recognized that voice too. My chest started shaking with the soundless sobs. _Can't be happening_, I thought to myself. _Stupid idiots._ Why did they have to come _now_. Couldn't they just leave me the way I was. _Happy_. With someone, I didn't need them now. I had gotten over them but they had to come back and ruin everything. A pair of cold arms wrapped around me and I was prepared to scream but when I opened my eyes it was just Gerard with his arms behind him and his arms on each side of my hips.

"Stop." I heard Claire say calmly. The loud growls and hisses coming from multiple places in the trees stopped. "Bella." She said and smiled at me like nothing had ever happened for the past few months.

"Bitch." I whispered to my own surprise. Her eyes widened in shock. It's not like I haven't sworn before. Gerard got up and turned around and started pushing me towards his house.

"Go." He said quietly. I turned around and ran to the back door and slammed it shut as soon as Gerard was inside too. "And they were?" He asked.

"My two, so called 'sisters'." I said doing quotation marks in the air.

"Interesting." He said with wide eyes and a sarcastic tone. "When did they decide to show up?" He asked and a growl built up in the back of his throat. I walked over to him and put my hand on his cold chest. He put his cold hand over mine and sighed. "Who were the others?" He asked looking out the window. Charlotte walked down the stairs shaking her head.

"I don't know. I didn't see them." I answered him.

"There were ten of them." He said and frowned and looked at me.

"Ten?" I squeeked. Where the hell? "How?" I squeeked again. He shrugged. Charlotte walked past me and opened the door to look at the back yard. She closed the door behind her and I looked at Gerard. "Should she be doing that?" I asked scared. Not sure why I should be scared but where the hell did they find another six coven members? Mum and Phil never left the mansion so I doubt they were there.

"Doing what?" He asked snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh. She'll be fine." He said and picked me up in his arms and walked up the stairs.

"What do you mean! "She'll be fine."" I half yelled. "Gerard, I don't know who the other bloody six are!" I screamed in his face. I felt his chest shake with a growl but I didn't hear it. I felt scared of him then. My eyes were wide and I hadn't even noticed the tears that were now pouring out of my eyes. Gerard looked straight ahead so he didn't see them either. He opened his bedroom door and then set me on my feet. He looked at me and his eyes went wide.

"Shit, I'm sorry, _again_." He said and hugged me to his chest and I started crying.

"No, it's not you." I said with my voice breaking. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me closer; I felt his lips at the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry sweetheart." He said and pulled me closer. He rested his head on top of mine. Charlotte didn't bother knocking, _again_. She came in and shrugged.

"They're gone." She said and shrugged again. "Why is she crying?" She asked Gerard. Gerard hissed and Charlotte jumped and then she vanished.

"I love you." He whispered. My heart cracked. Of course he loved me, he wouldn't be putting up with all my shit if he didn't.

"I love you too." I answered him and got on my tip toes and kissed him.

Gerard's 'mates' were staying in his house for about a month, I didn't know why as he refused to tell me but I didn't like the way one of the vampire male was constantly looking at me. He freaked me out; his name was Conner or something.

"Are you sure? I could just ask him to stay away from you?" He asked me for the twentieth time today. I had asked Gerard if I could go home so I could avoid giving anyone anymore trouble or giving anyone the chance for me to be they're lunch.

"I'm really, really, really, really, really sure." I said to him again. We were basically at my house now, too late anyways. The car stopped in front of my house and I undone my seat belt and climbed over the gear to his lap. "Hi there." I said and winked at him before pressing my lips to his. Once again he wound his strong arms around my waist and pulled me closer. It would have been painful if I wasn't enjoying the kiss too much. I put my hand under his shirt and I felt my chest tighten with the excitement of being allowed to touch him like that. I suppose that drunken time when I urm... put my hand somewhere, must have really changed his mind on things. Well, we had done a lot of touching that night but let's not get to that. I pulled away needing my oxygen and smiled at him. I took my hand out of his shirt and grabbed my bag from the back of his car and the cage with my cat in it. Gerard said he will come and see me later and drop the rest of the stuff.

"I'll see you later?" I asked, sort of making it a statement too.

"Of course." He said and kissed my neck.

"Fantastic" I whispered, it felt like I was choking on something when I got out of his car. But after a while the choking passed and I just felt light headed. "Not fantastic, just bloody perfect!" I screamed after he drove away. He was literally a character out of a fairy book or just Mr. Perfect and was specially designed for me.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call out. I turned around grinning like a crazy person.

"Hi dad!" I screamed so happy that I was ready to explode, I really did feel like a bomb about to explode. Charlie's eyes widened as he noticed the little white hair ball in the cage I was holding. "Daddddyyyyyyyyyyyyy." I said using the tone I used when I was about eight, and when I wanted sweets. "I got a kitty." I said and grinned like a fool. Charlie's eyes stayed wide. I walked towards him still grinning. But a moment later I realized that I didn't even know if Charlie liked cat, maybe he was allergic?

"That's lovely sweetheart." He said and smiled still unsure. He seemed relieved though.

"I know daddy." I said sucking up to him by talking like a little eight year old. "Her name is Milly, she's adorable." I said and grinned. I skipped up the stairs to where he was standing.

"Adorable." Charlie said and smiled, even though he was still unsure about this. He bent down to examine the cat. "How's Charlotte?" He asked. I forgot, the reason I was meant to be staying with Gerard was because Charlotte was turning all emo and not talking to anyone except _meeeeeeeeee! _

"She's fine now." I said and smiled. Charlie got up and looked at my face for any evidence of lies, I guessed. Why wouldn't she be fine though?

"Good." He said and smiled. "Get inside, it will be raining soon. I've got to get down the station, some paper work needs to be done. Stupid teenagers, car accident." He said and narrowed his eyes at me. "If you ever get involved in a car accident I am going to be very angry with you." He said kind of angry, I pursed my lips. I had been in a car accident, but I wasn't the driver. That reminds me, I was wearing long sleeves and make up on my bruises and cuts so Charlie didn't have a heart attack.

"Okay daddy." I said and grinned at him. He sighed and hugged me, I done my best at not wincing as he had his arm on my very pained back. I plastered a smile on my face as he walked to his Police Cruiser and got in and waved a goodbye before driving away. I waved back and blew out a sharp breath. I screamed for the sake of being happy. I wasn't too sure why I was happy, but deep inside I knew I should be. _Very random._ "So, kitty, what are we going to do now?" I asked the little fur ball and smiled. I walked inside the house and opened the cage to let Milly come out of the cage when she felt like it. I turned on the music on the TV and it came up with Tatu – All about us. Random song but okay.

I sang along with the chorus while hoovering. It was kind of hard to hear it. I wiggled my hips with the music and dropped the hover and jumped on the table like Charlotte had and started dancing like they do in night clubs. I felt kind of sexy, if I must say so myself. I had never had a day like this before. It was good, even though because of the stuff that was happening. I had noticed Milly was in the other end of the room hiding in the corner. I forgot cats weren't exactly best friends with hoovers. I turned off the machine and put it away. I walked to Milly and picked her up.

"Hello princess." I said and nuzzled her head. "Who's a pretty girl then?" I cooed. _The Pigeon Detectives_ song, _everybody wants me, _came on. I started to sing along.

'_I remember when we were young_

_Things were easy_

_We had such fun_

_I know what we talked about_

_But let's hope that they don't find out. _

_Cause everybody wants me, everybody wants me, everybody wants me_

_Cause everybody wants me, everybody wants me, everybody wants me_

_But I just want you'_

I put Milly down on the sofa and she clawed at the sofa and got comfortable by the pillow before closing her eyes and trying to get some sleep. I smiled at her and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I ended up eating a banana and going up stairs to have a shower. I wore a white tank top as I found them comfortable but I would have to change before Charlie came home, otherwise if he saw my scar's he would have a heart attack. I turned my attention back to the TV and the song now was _Beyonce – Check on it_, if you think about it they aren't exactly recent songs but I like them. I mimicked her dance moves exactly perfectly making myself feel proud. The door rang and still wiggling and having totally forgotten about my scars I skipped to the door to open it. I turned my head so I couldn't see the person in the door and started singing along with the next Beyonce song. I swung the door open not seeing it and carried on singing and then moved my head to actually see who it is.

'_In fact he will be here in a minute_

'_I can have another you by tomor-'_

I stopped singing when realization hit me. Oh great, could you get more idiotic. Opening the door for them like they're actually welcome. Grinning like idiots, to be honest, they looked sorry but they were grinning sheepishly too, I saw _them_. A pain hit my chest that made me kind of breathless and dizzy and I realized I missed them. It was Alex with Claire in the front, and a very upset looking Amiee and Jason behind them. I was holding back the urge to scream. I swung the door back even more and turned around and skipped inside the house again. It seemed like a normal thing, I was acting like they never left. Maybe that's what I should do, my insides felt like they might burst. I turned around and all of they're eyes widened.

"Alex!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed like a lunatic before jumping on him and hugging him as tightly as humanly possible. Then came the tears. He started rocking me side to side like a toddler. I cried until his shirt was wet all the way through, then I just felt angry. "You mother fucking cunt! How could you leave me?" I said and screamed and more tears poured down my eyes. Oh my god, I had just realized I swore. My apologies. Ohhh well…

"I know, I know." He said and hugged me closer.

"Group hug." I squeeked and everyone wound they're arms around me and Alex. I looked to my left and saw Claire hiding her face in my arm, to my left Jason had his head between my arm and Alex's. Behind me Amiee was hugging me so tightly I thought I might break something. "I love you guys." I squeeked again. This was such a soppy, chick flick movie moment. I giggled and hugged Alex tighter. I stared at the clock behind Alex and we had been like this for exactly twelve minutes. I wiggled and everyone moved back and Alex set me on my feet, he looked taller. "Have you grown?" I asked and smiled.

"No." He answered and chuckled. Oh right, yeah, vampires don't ever change. My bad. I grinned back. I turned around and faced Amiee. I glared at her and she looked at the ground.

"Sorry." She whimpered. I smacked her arm and about three seconds later I hugged her tightly. I put my arm out so Claire could join our hug, she came next to me and Amiee and I closed my arm around her.

"Idiots." I mumbled and hugged them close.

"Nice cat." Jason said randomly. I giggled.

"Don't eat Milly, she's too cute." I said and smiled with my eyes closed. My head was resting against Amiee's shoulder. Amiee's head on my left shoulder and Claire, being taller then me, had her head on mine. I breathed in their scent and it smelled as wonderful as ever. "Your not leaving me." I whispered and tightened my arms around them.

"Never." I heard all of them say at the same time. More tears came.


	16. Games

_**Okay, so I haven't updated in ages, and this is really short, and THE MOST SHOCKING THING IS....**_

_**I am actually getting bored of Twilight =D wooops.**_

_**there's quite a few things going on right now, but hopefully i'll find some spare time to write more.... even though it would be a challenge now..**_

_**sorry, and it's short. **_

_**sorry again. x

* * *

**_

Games

Standing in the middle of the forest on a random tree branch this was pretty much scary.

"You can't just leave me here!" I screamed at Alex who was laughing from the tree next to me.

"Hush! They'll hear us!" He said and laughed. We were being as childish as ever and playing hide and seek.

"Too late." I heard Claire say and her cold hand went around my left ankle and I screamed before falling backwards. Only I was caught by her and we flew up into the air and were just hovering over the trees. I forgot the stuff my family could do. This was just so awesome.

"I've missed this." I said and looked around us. It was trees, trees, trees, and more trees with some clouds and random little blobs.

"I've missed this too." Claire said and kissed my forehead before slowly lowering us to the ground whilst stroking my hair. I smiled.

I remembered the last time I had seen her.

_No, you can't. Not you too!" I screamed._

_"I'm sorry. It's Charlie. I have to go. I love you. Forever and ever." She said and her voice turned to a faint whisper._

_"No." I screamed._

_"Love you." She whispered and disappeared._

I shuddered.

That was something I did not want to remember. I heard a car's horn and I realized who I was meant to be seeing.

"Crap." I muttered and ran towards where my house was supposed to be. I broke through the trees and grinned at Gerard. "Hey babe." I said and winked at him. His eyes went wide; my family came out of the trees. "Ah, well…" I said trying to think of something to say. I shrugged and ran towards him. I threw my arms around his waist and went on my tip toes to kiss him, his eyes remained wide and open while I kissed him. He was either in shock or too angry for words, or actions, or it could always be both. I pulled away and he put his arm around my waist pulling me close to his side. "Meet my family." I said and extended my arm like a tour guide.

"Hi." Gerard half whispered in shock. Then he just froze.

"You never said you have a boyfriend." Alex said angrily.

"You never asked." I answered back in the same tone. Amiee walked towards us and started sniffing the air.

"Oh for crap sake, we leave you to keep you safe and look what you go and do!" She said and waved her hand over Gerard who was still frozen.

"And look what I do." I said and looked up to grin at Gerard. He pulled me even closer, I winced when my back started to hurt.

"You're hurting her." Jason said through his teeth, I'm guessing he was trying his best not to jump here and kill… I shuddered.

"It's just the scars." I said and Gerard loosened his hold on me. I tightened my arm around his waist.

"Where did you get them from?" Alex said more calmly and walked right up to me to examine them. Gerard stiffened even more and then relaxed when Alex made no move to attack him. I was glad at least one of my family members weren't going to kill my boyfriend. Once Alex is okay with someone he will let them be, unless you really do something that will piss him off. So let's just hope Gerard doesn't do anything silly and make Alex cross. Alex may seem like a retard at times but he is strong and you don't want to see him when his mad.

"I'll tell you," Gerard said before I could. "But Bella, Charlie is coming home so you might want us out of the way to avoid questions. I got the rest of your stuff in the living room." Gerard said and relaxed even more once no one tried to jump at him when he spoke. I rubbed his back. My family wasn't _that_ bad, I hope.

"Okay." I nodded and got on my tip toes again. Gerard rested his hand on my cheek and kissed me. Someone made a sort of 'baaa-rfff' sound, basically a throwing up noise. Gerard pulled away and smiled.

"Sleep well sweetheart." He whispered before kissing my forehead.

"Okay, back to our place to talk?" Jason said more calmly. Amiee was still watching Gerard with narrowed eyes and Claire just looked uncomfortable. Alex was still examining my scars.

"Sure." Gerard nodded and smiled.

"Cool." Jason said and walked to his car dragging Claire and Amiee with him. Claire and Jason got in the black _Range Rover_, Claire has had for sometime and Amiee walked over to Alex's blue _SSC Ultimate Aero _and got in.

"See you in a second then." Alex nodded towards Gerard and walked over to his car and got in. Claire drove away but Alex stayed put, he was probably leading the way to they're house as Gerard didn't know where my family lived. Gerard moved his eyes from Alex's car and smiled at me. He lowered his lips and kissed me long. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Alex beeped his horn, making me jump but I didn't let go off Gerard. Gerard lowered his hand to my butt and kissed me more passionately. Alex must have threw his fist down on the horn cause now it was just going '_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeeeep'_ non-stop. I got carried away then. I placed my hand on Gerard's butt and he pulled me closer, still kissing me. I heard Alex's windows roll down.

"Oh come on! You're making my wife nauseated. Could you just come back later and make out then? And Charlie is coming." Alex yelled. I pulled away from Gerard breathing heavily. I giggled at Alex's speech.

"Come back later, yeah?" I whispered and kissed Gerard's cheek.

"Will do." He pecked me on the lips and walked over to his car and got in. Alex drove away first and my phone beeped from my back pocket and a second later Gerard drove after Alex. I waved and ran towards the house as it had started raining now. I reached into my back pocket and there was a text message from Gerard.

_I Love You xxx_

I smiled as I read it. I texted back a 'I love you too, xxx' and a second later my phone beeped again. This number, I did not recognize.

_He will forgive you. _

I frowned looking around me. It was turning really dark now, it was scary. The thing I wanted to know now was who will forgive me? And for what?


	17. Arguments

**Ahh! I've missed this. It's been a while hasn't it? Wow. I just quickly decided to flip through this story and see if I could finally finish it off but you know, we'll wait and see. When I re-read it I had to correct it so much. Half of it didn't make sense. Sorry if you find more mistakes. I haven't had much sleep. He he. Merry Late Christmas? This is my present to you? :D So anyways. Here you go, another chapter for this :)**

**Hope you like. Happy New Year guys. ; xo**

* * *

Once I got inside and greeted Charlie when he came in two minutes after me. I stood frozen in the corridor for a while and thought for a while and wondered who could possibly want to forgive me. What was the text message about? What does anyone have to forgive me for? I can't seem to remember that I done something wrong recently. But those thoughts didn't last long; I was too tired to think straight. I mumbled goodnight to Charlie and picked up Milly from the pillow. I stumbled up the stairs and kicked my bedroom door open and laid Milly down on my bed and joined her a second later but no longer felt tired.

"What's going on?" I whispered out loud and stared at my ceiling. I sighed and closed my eyes and done my best to fall asleep. But roughly half an hour later of laying on my bed like a statue, I heard Charlie go to his room to sleep and I realized I was still awake even after trying so hard to fall asleep. I got off the bed making Milly meow in protest and walked over to my window to put my forehead against it, I simply just looked out into the dark. If I looked at the tree's it looked like there were people there but I knew that they were only branches. It's like when you have a coat on a door and you think it's a person there in the dark. Or when you have a teddy on the floor and you think there's someone crouching down in the corner of the room watching you while you sleep. I shuddered. Suddenly out of nowhere a strange figure was in front of me. I threw my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Once I figured it was only Claire using her freaky ability I opened the window and let her in.

"Hey. You look like you just saw a ghost." She chuckled.

"Funny." I muttered not amused. "What you doing here?" I asked her and went over to my bed and sat down.

"Just thought I'd pop round. Jason is questioning Gerard like his just killed someone. Poor bloke." She chuckled again.

"What?" I shot up on my legs and rubbed my forehead. "Can't you give him a break? His been looking after me while you retards disappeared." I reminded her. Her face sunk.

"Do you want me to take you to him?" She asked looking upset.

"Please." I said and before I knew it we were outside. Flying over the trees and making the houses look so little.

"I guess I can live with you." I heard Alex mutter as Claire landed in the living room through the open window. "And you don't seem to be a jerk." Alex added a second later, but I noticed Jason was quiet but staring at Gerard only in a way that could be described as intimidating.

"Do you mind?" I asked them both and went to sit down next to Gerard who was on the sofa with both Alex and Jason in front of him with their arms crossed over their chest and Amiee in the corner of the room looking bored.

"His no Edward.." Jason said and rolled his eyes and looked at me. I clenched my teeth together to stop myself from screaming and my heart gave a painful squeeze.

"No, his not." Alex seemed to agree. And just as I was about to scream at both of them to shut up Alex spoke again. "His no Edward, thank god. His better than that jack-ass." Alex also said between clenched teeth. I saw Amiee throw Alex a dark look and he must have saw it too because he turned his attention to her. "I don't care. I'm not on his side. He could have worked around it. He got himself into this mess and oh no," he laughed without humor. "I am not helping him out. Gerard," he sort of flicked his head in Gerard's direction. "Is working around it. His not abandoning my little sister just because he thinks he will hurt her. I told you we can fix this, we can work around it, and just fucking turn her into a vampire already. I don't see why we're deciding her faith anyways, it's her life. Why should we be the one's to interfere?!" Alex made the world's longest speech and I just wanted to run up to him and kiss him but stayed put. Everyone went quiet but you could see Jason was doing his best to not do anything rash to Alex. I didn't know what the matter with all of them was. They all knew that Alex didn't mind turning me into a vampire, but everyone else was being an ass. And I was shocked to hear that Alex swore.

After a very long silence Claire finally spoke.

"I never looked at it that way." She said and sat down on the nearest arm chair as if she had grown tired of standing up. – Pfft, like vampires ever get tired-. I saw Amiee throw a dark look in Claire's direction.

"Are you two losing your minds? You know why he done it." Amiee hissed at Claire and Alex and then looked at Gerard with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, he couldn't be asked to be with me because I'm human and that's just basically like baby sitting me." I said and tears stung my eyes and I put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hand. Faster than a flash Amiee was in front of me.

"No, you don't understand…" Amiee begun but Claire cut her off.

"One more word Amiee!" Claire threatened her. Why did she try to keep Amiee quiet?

"Why are you so in love with Edward? He left me okay? He doesn't love me anymore. If he ever did." I added after a pause. "And I've obviously moved on, so tough. Stop trying to control my life. This isn't some freaking arranged marriage." I yelled at Amiee and Jason. Claire and Alex seemed to be on my side. This would probably damage their relationships. Arguments between couples over another couple never go down well. I knew Alex would be on my side; he was my best friend and when he left he obviously disapproved of it, but done as he was told by Amiee. But I was shocked to find out Claire was on my side.

"Bella…" Jason was also in my face now.

"One more fucking word!" Claire yelled loudly and jumped to her feet. Jason and Amiee moved away from me and stood at one of the room away from Claire and Alex. This basically caused me and Gerard to be in the middle and Alex and Claire on the other side of the room. It's like we were forming teams. Team Gerard. Team Edward.

"Are you seriously splitting up our family over _him_? Even when his long gone?" I said and looked accusingly at Jason. He looked back at me and then hung his head in shame. I then looked at Amiee and she stared back but did not hang her head in shame like Jason. "Come on. This is ridiculous." I pulled on Gerard's arm and got up. I put my arm through Gerard's and he had hung his head too, we went to the front door and walked out. Once outside we just stood on the patio and a moment later my chest started shaking and I realized I was crying which caused Gerard to pull me into his arms. We stood there for a quite some time while I cried my eyes out at the fact my family was splitting in half because of a man who had broke my heart, and worse of all they were reminding me of him so much and it hurt me. It made my heart go into funny knots and make my heart squeeze weirdly and make breathing hard and cause a lump in my throat. They didn't understand the pain he had caused me. I stood there crying and making Gerard's shirt wet when he suddenly spoke out making me jump from the sudden sound of his voice after the long time of silence.

"I understand that you thought you were doing the right thing…" He said calmly but what he said made no sense. I was confused.

"What?" I whispered and looked up at him with red puffy eyes. He looked back at me and his mouth was set into a straight line. He moved his head in the direction away from the house and locked his eyes on something there. I follow his gaze and then froze. All I could do was stare at him. And he stared back. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then shut it again and his expression was so pained I nearly passed out. It was like he was adding his pain onto mine and trying to kill me. But why did he look so pained? It's what he wanted. And what he wanted was to be away from me because he didn't want me. My legs gave way and I would've fallen if Gerard wasn't holding me. He pulled me up and then swung me in the air and I was completely off the ground and in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear quietly and I dug my face into his shoulder and started to cry again. I didn't want to see him. What did he want?

"No." I whimpered and carried on crying.

"I'm so sorry." I heard _him_ say and then a weird choking sound came out of my throat. Gerard walked towards _him_ and I looked up at him and wondered if he was crazy. Why was he walking up to _him_? I turned and saw that he was only a couple of inches away from me and Gerard when Gerard stopped walking. I shot another panicked look at Gerard and he smiled at me and then kissed my forehead. He extended his arms and I was no longer cradled by Gerard's arms, but instead _he_ was holding me.

"What?" I squeeked and looked at both their faces.

"Give him a chance." Gerard whispered before disappearing.

"What?" I squeeked again. "No! Come back!" I screamed. He just left me? With… _Edward_? The lump in my throat came back and it felt like I was just stabbed in the heart with a dagger. My eyes watered and spilled over my cheeks non-stop. He only watched me and held me there. "Why are you doing this?" I said between the tears and weird hiccup sounds. "Why?" I repeated and hit his chest with my fist but my arms felt so weak that it couldn't have hurt him at all. I wanted it to hurt him. I wanted him to feel what I was feeling. To know what it was like to fall in love with someone and then be abandoned by them -and after hoping that you've got over them,- to have them return and hurt you again. He was the one person that I thought I would end up being together with; to have a life with but in the end he was only playing with me. He probably thought it would be fun to play with a human's heart. Knowing that he will forever be immortal and that he could have whoever he wanted. I was disposable. I was tiny compared to his glorious existence. I wasn't as strong, as smart, and neither was I gorgeous. Just a tiny human with a heart that only needed to be broken once to ruin pretty much the rest of my life. Because your first love is the one you always remember. The one you compare your next love to; if you ever do fall in love again.

"You need to let me explain." He begged me with eyes that looked like he would cry if he could. But why?

"Just explain and go." I whispered weakly and saw everything spin in front of my teary eyes.

"I didn't leave you because I didn't want you, Bella. You have to understand…" He said and looked at me. "Bella?" He gasped and then everything really did start spinning. It was so fast. It all blurred and my head hurt. I closed my eyes and tried to shake it off but that didn't help. And then it felt like the breath was kicked out of me and I went limp in his arms.

* * *

**Yay? Review if your happy Edward is back or review if you think otherwise? ;) **

**So guys, vote. Edward or Gerard?**

**Sorry but I know who she will end up with but it's interesting to see what you come up with. Oh, oh. Give me a reason why. :D **

**At the moment there's all that school work and weird stuff but I might just make an Eclipse. I've had a few thoughts and you could probably take this a bit further, but once again, you'll wait and see.**

**Review. Thank you.**

**Happy new year. ;D**


	18. I hadn't realised

**I am warning you missy/mister. Jump to conclusions and this will be your final breath. Okay, maybe not. But now you lot have confussed me, I still know who I'm picking but I'm gonna work my way around it. It is actually quite hard but anyways. Final reminder before you read. AND REMEMBER IT.**

**Don't jump to conclusions.**

* * *

"So explain, what do you want?" I asked once I was able to speak. I was back in the house sitting on the sofa with everyone else gone to leave me and Edward in privacy even though Claire argued a bit. Apparently all it took to get me up was a slap from Amiee. This still hurt.

"Okay, to begin with. When Amiee and Alex left, it gave me an idea, and then I thought that if I loved you enough I would be able to leave you because that was what was best for you, so I considered that. And then Jasper nearly got you at the party and that was just the final straw. I couldn't keep putting you in danger. Remember when we were playing baseball and you nearly crushed something between Jasper and Alex, which was a lucky escape in the first place. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let you be hurt because of my family; your family was fine until they joined with mine. You were just waiting to be crushed." He finished speaking and looked at me with wide pleading eyes. I kept my tone cold.

"So, why are you back now?" I asked him.

"Because I couldn't bare it anymore. I couldn't stay away from you anymore. It hurt. The pain I was going through would have killed a human." He answered.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have left in the first place." I said in a funny sort of smug sounding but upset tone of voice.

"I know. "He barely whispered. "Now you're with _him_." He said with anger filling his voice.

"Oh, really? That's funny. I hadn't noticed." I said between clenched teeth. "At least his not such a prat. And Alex seems to have got the right idea." I told Edward in a calmer tone.

"And his right idea is?" He asked and looked up at me. He was sitting at the end of the sofa so it was easy to do this. I went on my knees and crawled over to him in his lap. I know this was going to piss off Gerard – or maybe even want to make him kill me- but I wanted to see if anything really had changed. He only slid his arms around my waist.

"Change me." I whispered to him and leaned in for him to kiss me.

"I can't." He almost moaned in pain and slid me off his lap.

"Well you've changed much." I sarcastically and got up to walk upstairs to Alex's room. Even though it was a dude's room my clothes were there, only because I was actually more comfortable with changing in front of him than anyone else. He was more of the brother to me than Amiee was a sister. He snaked his fingers around my wrist and caught me before I could actually start walking upstairs.

"I can't Bella. You're with him. And most of your family disagrees." He answered me.

"My family needs to butt out. It's my life. I do what I like."

"And Gerard?" He asked and I felt him wince when he said his name. "Just tell me you'll pick me over him." I looked into his eyes and all I could see was pain. I softened my expression and put my hand on his cheek and kissed him.

* * *

**_Review lover ;)_**

**_Oh, and I know it's short. It's just like that to make a bomb! Urm.. I don't know. Review. You'll see what's up in the next chapter. x_**


	19. Happy New Year!

**_Haha, Read on. x_**

* * *

"Happy New Year, baby!" He half yelled at me and I laughed out loud.

"New Years Eve, baby." I corrected him and kissed him on the lips and opened the door wider so he could come inside.

"New Years Eve then, same thing." He muttered under his breath. "Hey Charlie!" He sounded so happy it made everyone around him happy. My stomach weirdly tightened along with my heart like it might burst because I was that happy.

"Hey kid!" Charlie said in the same happy tone and walked over to hug one of his sides awkwardly and give him a pat on the shoulder. "What's the plan for today?" He asked Gerard when he let go. I mean honestly, did you really expect Charlie to be this cheerful after Edward dumped his girlfriend and then just appeared?

"_And Gerard?" He asked and I felt him wince when he said his name. "Just tell me you'll pick me over him." I looked into his eyes and all I could see was pain. I softened my expression and put my hand on his cheek and kissed him._

"_I'm sorry." I said after I leaned back and rest my forehead against his. I watched his eyes and I saw the little flicker of hope vanish and be replaced again by pain. "I can't. I need him." I whispered and closed my eyes not being able to look at him anymore._

"_But what do __I__ do? I need __you__ too." He answered and I felt him lean away and his lips were at my forehead and he was making weird dry sobbing sounds._

"_Fight for me." I answered him._

"_Bella, I love you." I winced. "But I won't go killing him when it's not his fault…"I cut him off._

"_I didn't mean literally have a fist fight with him." I shuddered at the image of Edward trying to attack Gerard. "I meant, prove to me that you really do need me." I opened my eyes and saw his confused expression change to an even more confused expression._

"_How do I do that?" He asked me and put his hand in my hair and was about to lean in when I pushed against his chest and moved back._

"_That's for you to figure out." I told him before walking up the stairs and leaving him there to battle for me. _

It's been about three months, roughly, I don't keep count, and he still has actually made no attempt. So I did get flowers, and when I say flowers, there were so many I couldn't sleep in my room for about a week because, for a) there was no space and b) the smell was so strong it left me dizzy every time I entered and left the bedroom. It was a good attempt though. But not good enough, and Gerard has been super sweet since then and his being extremely understanding and Charlie adores him.

"Bella?" I felt him pat my shoulder lightly. "Bella?" He repeated again. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Sorry, what?"

"What do you want to do today?" Gerard asked me before resting his head on my shoulder.

"To be honest I want to stay inside today. You know, family time." I saw Charlie give me a funny look when I said _family_. He too, wasn't on great conditions with half of my family. Well, everyone was still a bit mean to Amiee because Jason eventually warmed up to Gerard and now they even wrestled, that's good if your trying to be my brother-in-law's best friend. Hah. Charlie was on better terms with Alex and Claire was second, that's because they didn't really mind Gerard from the start, Jason was cut some slack by Charlie but Amiee was ignored whenever we were together. Charlie seriously is in love with Gerard and whoever has a problem with that gets special treatment. And it wasn't nice. I know it was a bit harsh but she wasn't exactly nice to Gerard. I made my choice, she needs to stop being such a…

"Whatever you want princess." Gerard kissed me on the lips and turned to Charlie who was now pulling a face at us and walking towards the kitchen. "Do you want any help Charlie?" He asked angelically and I grinned at him.

"Sure, sure. Seeing as we lost that bet yesterday." Charlie muttered under his breath. We were flicking heads or tails on who was going to cook tonight. Obviously, I flicked the coin as Gerard would have found a way to cheat and Charlie would have flicked it round quickly before I saw what the result was. And Charlie after tried to arrest me on suspicion of cheating. Pfft, me? Cheating? Never. I at least got the day off from the kitchen but it should be interesting to see what they made up together.

"Ah yes. The bet where _I_ won." I said rubbing it in. Gerard rolled his eyes at me but grinned. "Be careful children, there's knifes in the kitchen." I warned them and Charlie muttered something and walked off to the kitchen whereas Gerard once again kissed me on the lips and smiled.

"Go have a shower. You just got out of bed didn't you?" He asked and looked at my pajamas then pulled back my top a little and stared down my top.

"Yes I did, and see anything interesting down there?" I asked and patted his head.

"Yep." He answered and kissed just above my breasts. "Alright, see you in a bed." He pulled his head out of my shirt and kissed under my jaw and vanished and I heard Charlie gasp. He must have crept up on him. Sneaky vampires.

I opened my window and tried to towel dry my hair.

"Hey." Claire said cheerfully and made me jump but I didn't scream. I spun around and saw her leaning against a wall grinning.

"Hey." I smiled back and carried on drying my hair.

"You might want to watch what their doing downstairs, it looks like an explosion in a paint factory." She said and smiled.

"Now where have I heard that before?" I asked out loud running down on the movies I've seen.

"Anyways, plan for today?" She asked and then sat down on the chair next to the computer and turned the computer on.

"Just stay at home really." I answered her and went to my wardrobe and pulled out my white blouse and jean skirt and put them on. I noticed she didn't reply but just stayed quiet and the computer was on and ready in front of her but she was ignoring it. "Why? What's up?" I asked her.

"Well, urm, I saw Edward." She spun around to face me. My face was perfectly composed.

"Yeah, so did I. About two weeks before the holidays begun. In the school car park. Sending evils in Alex's direction for some reason." I answered and shrugged.

"Yeah, but I saw him about an hour ago."

"That's nice. Did he say anything this time?" I asked her, seeing as he always looked at me but didn't say a word. Not since that 'fight for me' conversation.

"Actually yes," She measured my expression and carried on. "He said he wanted to speak to you."

"When?"

"Well, today apparently." She answered me.

"No can do. I'm baby sitting apparently." I grinned. "And right now there's a explosion similar to a paint factory that needs to be taken care of." I said and turned for the door, she smiled back. She liked me and Gerard together. But then her smile turned to a huge sigh. "Anything else?" I asked her.

"He said to go on my knees and beg you. It's really important." She smiled awkwardly now.

"That's just too bad, and anyways, why couldn't he come and deliver a message that's so important himself. Pfft, don't waste your time Claire." I said and ran over to her and pecked her on the cheek. "Happy New Year." I said and forgot to add…

"Eve." She said for me. I mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah, that. See you later." I smiled and ran through the door and down the stairs.

"It's not that bad. She might have exaggerated a bit." Gerard muttered in my ear about Claire's comment on pain factory explosion. I raised an eyebrow at the flour that covered his face… Then shifted my eyes to the walls. You don't even want to know about the walls. I shifted my eyes to the ceiling.

"What's that?" I asked and pointed a finger at the brown stuff that seems to resemble…

"It's ready!" Charlie yelled for no reason and pulled a half mutated chicken out of the oven.

"Ready?" I asked sarcastically and looked at the half pink chicken. "It's alive!" I quoted of Frankenstein and walked over to Charlie and got to work.

"Night dad! Happy New Year." I yelled and I and Gerard hopped up the stairs.

"Night, Happy New Year to you too. And behave you two, I don't want grandchildren yet." He pointed out to Gerard sleeping with me. Once we got through my bedroom doors Gerard turned around with the oddest of expressions on his face.

"So he doesn't know yet that we've already tried baby making?" He asked and grinned, I smacked his arm.

"That was not baby making, that was hormones." I answered and started changing into my pajamas.

"Same thing really." He said and a second later had nearly no clothes on except his boxers and got into bed.

"Really not the same thing." I finished getting changed and jumped into bed. He put his arms around me and pulled me higher up so I was face to face with him instead of being cuddled up against his chest like I normally slept with him.

"Do you want me to show you how it's the same thing?" He asked and slid his hand under the elastic of my underwear and pajamas. I giggled and suddenly he was on top of me.

"No, I don't." I laughed and kissed him. He half moaned and growled.

"Could you at least knock next time?" I looked up at Gerard and was a bit frightened by how weirdly twisted his face was, a bit of anger and hurt. I touched his cheek.

"What?" I asked and smiled at him. He groaned and rolled off me and pulled me on his lap and noticed Edward sitting in the corner of my room. Gerard pulled up the covers so they were covering my chest and the bit of leg that was showing before. He was so protective or eager not to let Edward see any bit of me. Slightly childish but it made me happy that he cared for me. "Oh, hello." I said and leaned against Gerard's chest. I'm such a b****. But that's nothing compared to how much he hurt me, and even so, if I had to put up with Edward and another girl I would, I would rather see him with someone else than completely lose him.

"Did Claire tell you?" He asked.

"She did, but as it's sort of New Year and family first you see." I said and smiled in a non-friendly way.

"I see." He then shifted his eyes to Gerard. "Could I speak to her alone?" I felt Gerard shrug under me.

"Ask her." Gerard replied.

"Bella?"

"Sure, sure." And then Gerard started shifting under me and I felt one part of my covers disappear and Gerard wasn't anywhere in the room.

"So I was thinking…" He begun at one of the room and ended up right in front of me. He took my right hand and put it in his. "I'll change you. But, just, leave him. Take me back." He answered and looked up at me through his long eyelashes.

"You're kidding right?" I questioned his sanity. "After all this, you think that would fix it? I mean, it might have a few months ago but not anymore." I answered and leaned against my pillows, pulled my hand out of his and closed my eyes.

"I thought that's what you wanted. That's why you won't take me back, because I wouldn't turn you into of me." He said a bit shocked and I laughed.

"Gerard's offered enough times. I refused. So I am good." I laughed humorlessly.

"What more do you want Bella?" He asked me and I opened my eyes and looked at his face. What did I want? Really? What was the point of making him do this? I knew that there was something there between me and Gerard, but there was something more with Edward. I couldn't explain what, but it was there. Before I could stop myself I just blurted it out.

"You." My cheeks went up in flames.

"Then have me. Whatever you want. I'm yours." He said and leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. First it was slow a slow kiss, but then it deepened and I pulled his face even closer by his hair. He pressed his body tighter against mine and started running his hand up and down my inner thigh. It was cold but it felt great. I moaned into his mouth and one minute Edward's there and we're making out the next his hanging against a wall with Gerard's hand around his throat.

"I think you should go." Gerard said between clenched teeth and then released Edward.

"Think about it Bella." Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

"Go." Gerard nearly roared and Edward smiled smugly before vanishing through the window which was open. I hadn't noticed it open before. Gerard only stood with his back against me and his hands balled up into fists.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry." I finally managed to say out loud.

"Do you want him?" He said still angry. I didn't answer and he spun around. "Well?" He asked and had a furious expression on which could only be described as 'If looks could kill.'

"No." I answered quickly.

"Good." He said and slowly relaxed and walked over to me and lay down next to me. "It hurts Bella. It really, hurts." He said and put my hand on his heart.

"I know, I know." I said and put my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head.

"Sleep." He more commanded than anything.

"Okay." I said quietly and closed my eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Arghh! I know it's rushed, I've got 7 minutes till New Year. Be greatful.**_

_**I'm giving off confusing images, try to figure it out though. I'm not making sense. Sorry. I'm rushing. 6 minutes.**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Oh, oh. New story called Marked and I am trouble, PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT AND REVIEW.**_

_**I LOVVEEE YOUUU!**_


	20. Rosalie?

**PHAHA! I bet some of you were not expecting this. And I'm sorry to piss some of you off with this chapter. **

**I have a poll on my profile about Gerard or Edward, but I guess there's no point. It's a really short and weird chapter, so I do apologize. And the reviews from Lady Lily of Darkess (did i spell it right?) are freaking awesome :P **

**anyways, urm... ideas welcome. of course. OH OH. and because i'm so unorganised, i just got an idea like a bolt of lightning about the next story for this. (i'll probably have forgot it by tomorrow, i'm also too lazy to write it down) well, if i ever do get going with Eclipse, but you never know, I may dive straight into Breaking Dawn. Who knows? **

**IDEAS ALWAYS WELCOME. REVIEWS EVEN MORE WELCOME. FLAMERS? GET THE HELL OUT. **

**LOVE YOUUUU X**

* * *

I woke up in the morning to find Gerard staring at me with narrowed eyes and the side of his mouth pulled down. I wondered what could possibly be wrong. I raised an eyebrow and he decided to explain.

"You sleep talk." He reminded me.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

"You mentioned him." He said and I shrugged. "Bella don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." He carried on looking at me through narrowed eyes. "Fine, I'll quote for you. 'Edward, I love you. Please, come back. It's not the same with Gerard.'" He sounded exactly like me, my eyes widened and I bit the inside of my cheek. _Shit, I forgot about that, stupid sleep talking_. "Well?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered with what were the only words I could think of.

"So, do you want me or him?" He asked and his voice broke on the last word. I just sat on my bed with teary eyes and playing with my fingers and trying to avoid looking at his face. "Bella. Me. Or Him?" He demanded. I mean what the hell, when you look at it clearly Edward left for my safety meanwhile all Gerard could think about was _doing_ me and checking if he was the one I wanted. That's not love, that's lust.

"Him." I answered and after a moment I heard Gerard sigh.

"Fine." He nearly hissed. "I hope he doesn't end up crushing you Bella. You know what vampires are like." I then looked up. "Can't trust them." He said and his eyes narrowed even more –if that's even possible- and a wicked smile played across his lips. "You really can't trust them." He then crouched and laughed. "Do you seriously think that I'd ever fall in love with a human?" He laughed again. It felt like he just slapped me and inside my chest my heart gave a funny, painful squeeze. "I was sent here to convince you to turn yourself into a vampire and join the Volturi but I guess what's the point in trying to sweet talk you into it. It only really works if you're willing, and the only way you'd be willing to come was if you were in love with me. You would follow me wherever I went. But oh well, I'll just drag you to Italy, but of course, after I've bitten you, I couldn't disappoint Aro." He said and stepped back once as if he was getting ready to pounce. I was sitting there frozen in shock. All this was a lie? He made me reject Edward so he could gain some approval from some vampire Royal twat?

"Why?" I managed to squeak out. "What do you get out of this?" He smiled.

"A position at Aro's side. It's would be quite an honor to work for him, to be part of the greatest coven known to all vampires. To be feared by everyone." _He was power mad! A flaming lunatic!_

"But why does Aro want me?" I squeaked again.

"You're Edward visited Aro for help and Aro was extremely pleased with what you could do with your power once you were a vampire."

"But I don't have any powers!" I yelled and remembered Charlie. I risked a glance at the clock and saw that he must already be awake.

"You do. And don't worry. Charlie's not here. I told him that I was going to look after you." He grinned menacingly. "He went fishing with Harry. But I guess I best get on with it." He said and then pounced towards me. I screamed and squeezed my eyes shut but his weight never came, I heard a crash and the growling began. I opened my eyes and saw Claire, Amiee, Alex, Jason and Alice, Jasper and Emmett. I didn't even know my room could fit that many people in here. One minute Jason had his teeth next to Gerard's throat and the next he was flying through my window and the rest of them jumping after him. I started to shake uncontrollably and Rosalie appeared at the end of my bed.

"Now look what happened." She said and rolled her eyes at me. I just stared at her with wide eyes. "You hurt my brother and then your lover ends up being a… a…" Rosalie struggled for the right words. "A weirdo!" She ended her sentence with _weirdo_? I raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for vampires to be lost for words. "He will forgive you." She said and Déjà vu struck me like a bolt of lightning.

"It was you!" I yelled. "You sent the text message!" I yelled again remembering the message.

…_a second later my phone beeped again. This number, I did not recognize._

_He will forgive you. _

"Well who else?" She asked sarcastically.

"But, but, but…" Now I struggled for words. "You don't like me Rosalie. Why would you… you know? I expected it to be Alice or someone, but not you." I said and stared at her.

"Urgh!… Bella, my brother loves you; it was a pain in the backside seeing him miss you so much. It annoyed Jasper the most because he could feel what Edward was feeling, and therefore everyone near Jasper started sending off waves of Edward's pain and it annoyed me. And Emmett missed his brother and their usual bickering and fighting. Edward was just lifeless. Okay? Lifeless." She said and looked at me with the most serious look I've ever seen in my whole life. "Take. Him. Back." She ordered me. I quickly looked at the floor.

"He wouldn't want me back. I hurt him yesterday." I said. He couldn't have possibly run that fast away from my house to not be able to hear that I wanted Gerard instead of him. But that was a lie too. I sighed and tears came running down my cheek. And to my own shock, Rosalie laughed.

"You are truly unbelievable." She said and grabbed me out of my bed and jumped out of the window. I saw a flicker of orange in the trees and tried to turn my head so I could see Rosalie but I was slung over her back so that wasn't possible.

"What's that light?" I asked her.

"They burnt him." She laughed a skin crawling laugh. I shivered.

"Nice." I muttered sarcastically. "How did you know he was going to... urm… bite me?"

"Alice." Was all she replied with and I nodded. Alice would have seen it and then told my family. No wonder the whole lot except Edward was there.

"Where is Edward?" I asked and we broke through the trees and I saw only the stairs Rosalie had run over and then flung her house's front door open and again ran up the stairs. She didn't even bother knocking she just burst into Edward's room and put me on my feet.

"There." She pointed behind me and I quickly turned around feeling a bit embarrassed that I was standing there in my pajamas. I heard the door behind me click and I turned around the check. Rosalie had left me and Edward alone.

"Hey." I mumbled and looked at the floor. I shook and got goose bumps from the breeze coming in through his open window. In a flash Edward was next to the window and shut it. He then disappeared again and returned with something that looked like a night gown. He extended his arm with it and I took it and put it on. "Thanks." I mumbled again.

"What brought you here?" He said and smiled.

"Rosalie. Like you didn't see." I said and rolled my eyes. But it still didn't make much sense why Rose did so anyways. He laughed.

"I see she didn't even let you get dressed. Must have been in a hurry." He said and came over and took my hand. "And your family thinks I'm a jack-ass." He said and laughed again. Tears ran down my cheeks again. I felt like a twat. He had done all this for me and I rejected him for someone who only put on the image of loving me when all he wanted me for was to gain some status. "Sorry." Edward mumbled and hugged me to his chest.

"No!" I screamed. Okay, maybe an over reaction. "I'm sorry." I mumbled and he kissed my head.

"I should have taken better care of you." He said and then I felt him shake a bit. "Hell! I shouldn't have left in the first place." He yelled this time. "Forgive me?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded and he lifted my chin with my tears still running down my face. He lowered his head slowly and touched my lips lightly before kissing me and wrapping his arms tighter around me. I did the same and just then the doors flew open.

"Oh geez! Flaming heck. That was quick Bella. Urm… I'll give you a minute." Alex quickly said, clearly embarrassed and shut the door. Edward and I laughed with our mouths still moving in sync until I finally managed to relax in his arms and enjoy the feeling of having him back. Of finally finding the one I love and the one who loved me. He wasn't a fake and neither was I, unlike Gerard. I'm sure Gerard could have found his perfect match someday if he hadn't decided to try and get inside the Volturi coven so desperately, but that someday will never come. My true family had dealt with him. And he will never bother me again.

* * *

***-Does evil laugh-* Sorry guys. It says on my profile. I'm a team Edward girl, (: Anywhooooo, I am actually stuck right now. I think there will be one more chapter and that's the end of this shizz. Well, yeah, until the next story. But anyways, **

**REVIEW. FAVOURITE. ALERT. ALERT SOME MORE. CALL ME -WINK-**


End file.
